


Animal

by Rainb0wNinja



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Animalistic Loke, Bitchy! Lisanna, F/M, Fluff, Gratsu - Freeform, Lemon, Mild Yaoi, Violence, kitty ears!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-21
Updated: 2014-07-16
Packaged: 2018-01-25 23:48:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 32,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1666934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainb0wNinja/pseuds/Rainb0wNinja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After saving her from a near death experience, Loke begins to go through odd transformations that make him act more beast-like. Will Lucy be able to help her spirit overcome his animalistic side? Will something evolve between the two? Rated for lemon in the last chapter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Lucy wasn't sure how it had ended up this way. A simple job request that had started off normally had somehow gone completely wrong. Natsu had gotten separated from everyone, chasing after a blizzardvern that had also carried an unconscious Gray up to a high mountain. At the time, there were no more blizzardverns around, so Erza and Lucy had chased after him. But then they had gotten ambushed and Erza had disappeared. That was at least a half hour ago, and now Lucy was fighting against two blizzardverns by herself, nearly freezing to death, and running low on magic energy. Things couldn't possibly get worse.

Or so she thought.

In an attempt to run away from the gigantic beasts, she had slipped down a steep, snowy hill that led straight to a cliff, looking over a black abyss. The blizzardverns were flying after her, eager to catch their prey before it fell to the depths that even they wouldn't go in. Lucy tried desperately to grab onto something but all she could grasp was snow. She looked back, eyes widening at how close she was to the edge, and began screaming. Her mind began racing for any idea, any way out, but she was too panicked to think. She wanted to scream for Natsu, or Gray or Erza, but nobody was around.

"Somebody help me!" She screamed at the top of her lungs, just as the cliff ended and she was thrown into the empty blackness. A sudden flash of gold light blinded her temporarily, and when she could open her eyes again she was met with stunning orange hair and a pair of blue tinted shades. At hearing his masters voice so shrill and panicked, Loke opened his own gate and acted quickly, snatching Lucy's whip from her hip and using it to wrap around the blizzardverns ankle. Before either beast could react, he used the power of his Regulus Punch to knock them down into the abyss. Using his enhanced strength, he jumped off of it's back, taking Lucy with him to the other side of the trench. Loke didn't release her until they were a safe distance from the edge. Lucy was shaking profusely, and Loke knew it wasn't just from the cold. She had nearly fell to her death, and if it wasn't for him, all of the Celestial Spirits wouldn't have a master. Including him. The mere thought of losing her made his heart clench and despair flood his system.

"Are you alright?" She asked timidly, noticing how his grip had tightened and how he glared at the abyss, as if blaming it for what had happened. He snapped out of it at hearing her gentle voice, eyes softening as he stood and offered her his hand.

"The real question is are _you_? That was too close, Lucy. You shouldn't be out here by yourself." He said as he pulled her up, belatedly noticing the lack of team Natsu. Had they abandoned her? He would beat the living hell out of Natsu and Gray if they did. He would actually take on Erza, too. Lucy was strong, sure, but wyverns were powerful beasts. The fact that Lucy even tried taking on two was amazing. But she was tired, he could feel it, and the freezing weather wasn't helping.

"I got separated from the others. Natsu and Gray are up there," She said, pointing to the top of a very high, very _far away_ mountain, "And I don't know where Erza went. But Loke...we have to find them! They might be in danger!"

" _You_ were just in danger. I can't keep you out here, Lucy. We need to go back." Loke said, amazed by her attitude. After nearly dying, all that mattered to her was her friends. It was admirable, yes, but not smart in this situation.

"But Loke!"

"No buts. It's getting late, which means it's going to get colder. You're already spent and getting up there is going to be too much. Plus finding Erza...it's just not safe, alright?" He tried again, but she wouldn't have any of it. Her eyes were already set with fiery determination.

"Loke, these are my friends we're talking about. Not just mine, but yours too. We can't just leave them out here! I'll never forgive myself if something happened to them while I was sitting at home!"

_And I'd never forgive myself if something happened to you, Lucy..._

"I see you're set on doing this..." He sighed, looking up again at the mountain top, "I'm going to suspend our contract temporarily. At least that way I'll be using my own magic energy and not yours. If we run into any more trouble, I want you to stay back and let me do the work." He said, eyes returning to Lucy's shivering form.

"Okay, I promise." She said, nodding in understanding. While she didn't like standing back while her friends defend her, she knew she was too weak to fight right now.

"Good. Now, take this. You need to warm up." He said, slipping off his black jacket. Lucy took it, too stunned to speak, and gently slipped it on. It was so warm...and smelled just like him. A certain sweetness mixed with something spicy and something foreign all together. It smelled...positively amazing. Loke smiled at the cute puzzled face she was making and they began walking towards the mountain, until Loke suddenly walked in front of her and crouched down.

"Loke?" She asked, raising an eyebrow at him.

"Hop on, princess. We'll get there faster like this. Besides, you don't need to be walking right now. Let your knight in shining armor carry you." He said, smiling proudly to himself. How could Lucy resist an offer like that? Yep, he sure was a charmer. She probably had hearts in her eyes right now, her shapely body warmed from his kindness, and—

"Baka!" She yelled, smacking the back of his head and walking ahead in a huff. Loke winced and followed, head downcast in defeat. Who was he kidding? Since when did Lucy fall for his moves?

"Yes, Master." He sighed, smiling despite himself. At least her near death experience didn't affect her that much. Lucy would always stay the same, and Loke would be damned if something happened to her.

She was his princess, after all.

* * *

 

The mountain was much closer now, but the top was still quite a way up. Lucy was beyond tired, and her feet and legs were numb from walking in the snow. Loke noticed, of course, and once they got to the base of the mountain he offered to carry her again. This time, she agreed. Lucy was not stupid. She knew being independent and taking care of yourself was important, but there was no way she could make it up there now. So she would let Loke carry her. His job was to serve her, after all, and laying against his warm back while he climbed was just fine with her. She must have dozed off for a moment, because they were suddenly climbing through an entrance at the very peak of the mountain. Lucy noticed Natsu and Gray's unconscious form immediately and gasped, running over to them.

"Lucy, no!" Loke yelled, but it was too late. The giant blizzardvern that was on the other side of the room snapped it's head towards her, and immediately lunged. Lucy turned just in time to see the beast get tackled into a wall.

_Did Loke..just tackle that huge thing?! How is that possible?!_

As the two fought, Lucy turned her attention back to the two unconscious mages. Natsu was pretty beaten up, just like Gray, and it seemed like they both suffered from a bad blow to the head, which is why they were unconscious. She checked their breathing and pulse anyways just to make sure.

_Yep, they're fine. But we need to get out of here already before more of these ugly freaks show up! Hmm..where's Happy, I wonder? Maybe he's looking for Erza?_

A sudden crash snapped her out of her thoughts, and she gasped as Loke slid down the wall that he had just been thrown into. Lucy was about to run over to him when he didn't get up, but the blizzardvern was already running at her with blinding speed. Time seemed to slow down as it neared her, it's sharp teeth aiming straight for her body. Her life flashed before her eyes. Growing up in the Heartfilia house, being forced to act a certain way, having a father who didn't care about her and a mother who was dead. Then to meeting Natsu and joining Fairy Tail, meeting Gray and Erza. Faces of her friends flashed before her eyes, faces she wouldn't see anymore. Mirajane, Cana, Levy, Juvia, Wendy. Even faces like Gajeel and Laxus, and Makarov and Elfman. Natsu and Gray. Erza and Happy. Loke..

_Wait, Loke?_

Loke was suddenly in front of her, his fist cocked back and glowing bright yellow. The speed of time returned to normal as he punched the blizzardvern with all of his power, sending it flying into the wall. For a moment, Lucy thought it was over. But then the creature got back up and snarled at Loke, angry that he had gotten in it's way. What really surprised her was the sound Loke made in return. It was an odd, animalistic growl that sent a shiver down her spine. She had never heard him make that sound.

"Loke..?" She asked hesitantly, gasping as he turned his head to glance at her over his shoulder. His teeth were bared as he snarled, his canines looking much sharper and longer than normal. His shades had fallen off at some point— probably when he hit the wall— and she could see his hazel eyes clearly. His pupils looked..thinner. They looked like slits instead of little circles. And his ears...had he always had cat ears? Where did his human ears go? She didn't have time to think as he quickly turned around and lunged at the blizzardvern, slashing at it with long, sharp nails that Lucy didn't know he had. Blood spilled onto the floor as the beast roared, but Loke was far from done. Using the power of Regulus, he knocked the beast onto the floor, leaving a nasty dent in it's head. His claws suddenly shot out and pierced through it's neck, leaving a gaping hole. Loke used his other hand to yank it's head back, his other hand breaking out of it's throat. Lucy didn't even recognize the man before her. Loke had never been so...brutal before. He was usually calm and collected, and fought like a normal man. But now...it was like watching two animals.

With a sickening squishing sound, Loke yanked his hand back out, holding the bloody flesh of the beasts throat. His entire hand was red, some specks even landed on his face and shirt. The blizzardvern collapsed for the last time, it's eyes empty. There was a tense silence, the only sound being Loke's heavy breathing. Lucy watched as his eyes returned to normal, and he seemed to realize what he had just done. He threw the bloody mess in his hand on the floor with a disgusted face, and slid back onto the ground. Not once did he look at Lucy. He merely walked over to where she sat with Natsu and Gray and stayed quiet, not quite sure what to say.

_I don't know what came over me...I just remember getting hit and then..I must've blacked out for a second. When I woke up and saw that thing inches away from Lucy...something snapped. I panicked...but then I got mad. I imagined her dying and just...couldn't hold back. My instincts just told me to protect her. But that...that was too much. That's not me. I don't fight like that...like an animal. What the hell happened?_

"Lucy? Ah, and Loke. Thank goodness you're okay." A sudden voice made Loke jump, and he silently watched Lucy jump up to hug Erza who had flown in with Happy.

"Woah, what happened? Natsu!" Happy cried, flying over to his friend.

"Oh, yeah..when we got here he was already knocked out. That thing attacked us..but..Loke handled it." Lucy said, struggling to describe what had happened.

_Yeah, I sure handled it alright..._

"Well, that's good to hear. I'm glad everyone's in one piece. But we should get out of here before more come. Blizzardverns can smell the blood of their kind and usually follow that scent. I'll carry Natsu and Loke can carry Gray, if that's alright. Happy is worn out." Erza said, turning her attention to the oddly silent Loke. She saw his bloodied hand and then glanced back at the blizzardvern, looking at the hole in it's throat. Loke wordlessly picked Gray up and walked to the exit.

_What on Earth happened here?_

* * *

 

By the time they returned to the guild, it was already late and mostly everyone had left. They decided to drop Natsu and Gray off at the infirmary, Erza saying she would also stay with them. She told Lucy to go get some rest and that they would talk tomorrow. So, Lucy walked home, with a still quiet Loke behind her. She wanted to ask what happened, but knew he didn't want to talk. Loke was rarely quiet, but when he was it was for a reason. Lucy didn't want to anger him. However, when she got home and took a shower, changed into some pajamas and walked back into her living room, she somehow knew he _wanted_ to talk.

Because he still hadn't returned home and was sitting on her bed with a downcast expression.

She took a deep breath and sat next to him, noticing how he still wasn't wearing his shades. She then pulled them out of her pocket and silently handed them over, watching his eyes widen before putting them in his jacket pocket. Lucy found this odd. Why didn't he put them on? Not that she could complain, he looked rather nice like this.

"Loke, you've been quiet this entire time. Whatever it is, you can tell me. Although I think I know already." She said, continuing when he looked at her. "Look, I don't know what happened, but you shouldn't be so upset. You saved me twice today, and even though the second time was a little intense, I'm still grateful."

"A little intense? Lucy, it was completely out of line! I mean...I've never felt like that before. I'm just..so disgusted with myself. I washed my hands so many times but I can still feel the blood." Loke said, staring at the hand that had killed the beast.

"What exactly happened that made you like that?" She asked, deciding to get to the root of the problem.

"That thing...was about to kill you. At that moment, I felt more rage than I had ever felt in my entire life. I panicked. Something snapped inside of me and I just...let my instincts take over. The mere thought of you dying...the thought of never seeing you again...I just...I couldn't let it happen! I'll _never_ let that happen!" He yelled, fists clenched. He felt hands grab the sides of his face, and was soon looking into Lucy's worried brown eyes. He glanced at his hands again, eyes widening at how long his nails suddenly were. He could see his reflection in Lucy's eyes, and saw his slitted pupils staring back at him. His tongue slid over his sharp teeth, wincing as he pressed too hard and drew blood.

"What's happening to me?" He asked, running a hand through his hair. He pulled it back immediately as he felt his ears.

"I don't know, Loke. But you need to calm down. I'm not going anywhere, okay? You'll never lose me. Just calm down." She said, pulling him into a hug. The reaction was immediate. His nails returned to normal, along with his teeth and nails. Well, almost to normal. While his teeth were still a little sharp, his nails and eyes were normal. The ears remained, however.

"Thank you, Lucy. I think I'll talk with the Celestial Spirit King to see if he knows anything." Loke said, surprised at how a simple hug could make him feel so much better.

"I think that's a good idea. Come back tomorrow and tell me what happens, okay?" Lucy said, smiling as Loke stood and bowed to her.

"Yes, my princess. Rest now and have sweet dreams about your loyal lion, and you will see me tomorrow." He said, already fading away.

"Yeah yeah, in your dreams. Stupid playboy." She muttered, sighing as he vanished completely. She flopped down onto her bed, today's events playing through her head.

_That look he gave me...I'll never forget it._

An image of Loke's face when he looked over his shoulder at her was imprinted in her brain. The long, sharp teeth. The cat like eyes. The raw anger and power that radiated off of him. Loke had actually looked terrifying. And then the way he tore into the blizzardvern with his abnormal nails...he looked like an angry lion.

Lucy would never forget it.

* * *

 

"Leo, what is it that you needed from me? You don't usually request such a private meeting like this." The Celestial Spirit King said, looking down at Loke with curiosity. He could tell something was bothering his old friend, and had a hunch of what it was.

"Well, something happened today when I was with Lucy, and I wondered if you could tell me why it happened." Loke said, looking up at the giant celestial being.

"Oh? What happened?" He asked, listening as Loke told him everything that happened. His hunch was correct.

"Ah, Loke, I wondered when this would happen. I will explain it to you, so listen carefully. You know how the other celestial spirits greatly resemble their respected animals, yes?" He started, looking down at Loke.

"Yes, of course. There are some like Capricorn who pretty much are animals, and then others like Aries or Cancer who just resemble their animals." Loke said, not understanding what that had to do with him.

"Yes, exactly. When you were first welcomed back into the spirit world, you looked like a mere human. However, you started changing. Your hair grew into more of a mane and, whether you knew it or not, your teeth started getting sharper and you grew cat ears. Now that you have been here long enough, the changes are becoming more noticeable."

"But why did I get so angry then? I was never like this before I got banned from the spirit world."

"No, because you didn't have someone like Lucy. Lions are fierce by nature and are protective. Now that you have someone like Lucy, someone who you truly care about, your animalistic side will begin to show. You can control it, but it will be hard." The spirit king finished explaining, laughing at Loke's stunned face.

"So...that's it? I'm stuck like this?!" He yelled, thinking of Lucy's terrified face. He didn't want to see it ever again.

"Oh, it has just begun, old friend. Tell Lucy about it tomorrow, and I'm sure she'll accept it. She cares for you, just like you care for her. Now, go rest, you've had a long day."

"Well...alright." Loke grumbled, making his way towards his room.

_Alright, so my looks changed a little. I'm still great looking, so that's not a problem. But I don't want to lose control like that every time she's in danger. It scares her...and me. I'll just have to control it. Hopefully Lucy's okay with it...Guess we'll find out tomorrow._


	2. Chapter 2

Lucy woke up early the next day and decided to take a shower before cooking some breakfast. She usually slept in until eight or nine but for some reason she woke up at six. It's not like she fell asleep early, it was well past midnight when she finally dozed off. And even when she _was_ sleeping, she kept sporadically waking up from nightmares. The previous day had just been too traumatic. Those bloodthirsty blizzardverns, nearly falling into a chasm, and worst of all seeing her strongest spirit turn into a terrifying beast. Loke's angered face haunted her all night.

_A warm bath should help me relax. Hopefully I don't fall asleep!_

Lucy stripped off her clothes and stepped into the heated water, sighing as some of her tension melted instantly. She poured some strawberry scented body wash into the water before shutting it off, sinking down into the bubbles and closing her eyes. Her thoughts shifted to the guild and Natsu, wondering if they would take a job today. Her rent wasn't due yet but she could always use some money. Then again, Natsu had been busy lately. Ever since Lisanna came back the two had been going on missions, making up for lost time. Yesterday had been the first mission they all went on in a month. But Lucy didn't really care. Sure, at some point she had developed some feelings for the dragon slayer, but then she realized how dense Natsu was. It would take years for him to notice her, and Lucy didn't have that kind of time.

And, well, he already seemed to have a thing for Lisanna.

So Lucy decided it would be better to leave that idea alone. She would just have to find someone else. Maybe Gray? He surely was attractive. Extremely attractive. But Juvia would murder her, literally, and Lucy didn't want to hurt her friend. So Gray was a definite no. Maybe Gajeel? No...as amazingly hot as he was, he kind of scared her, and seemed to like Levy. So again, no. Laxus? Again, super hot, but she barely knew the guy and Cana had been talking about him recently...so no.

"Hmm...guess there's no one for me..." She sighed, smiling sadly. Just as she said that, a sudden brown spot on the wall startled her. She turned her head slightly to get a better look and promptly screamed at the top of her lungs.

"C-C-COCKROACH!" She yelled, standing immediately to run away. At the same time, a bright golden light erupted in the room, and who else but Loke appeared.

"Lucy?! What's wrong?!" He asked in a panicked tone, looking around frantically. All he saw was Lucy pointing at a roach on the wall and before even realizing Lucy was naked, kicked the offending bug. It fell to the floor, not completely dead but not moving. He ripped off some toilet paper and in a flash flushed it down the toilet. Dusting his hands off, he looked back at Lucy who was still frozen with fear, and nearly fell to the floor. There she was, standing completely naked before him, dripping wet. His nose promptly erupted with blood.

"L-Loke!" She shrieked, suddenly realizing the situation and flopping back down under water.

"S-sorry princess! I'll give you some privacy! Unless you want me to stay...?"

"GET OUT!"                                                        

"Right, of course, I apologize. Though..if you change your mind..."

"LOKE!"

"Okay!" He yelled, crawling out of the bathroom and pulling the door shut behind him. When Lucy emerged again, this time fully dressed, Loke had already made her a giant breakfast.

"Um..what is this?" She asked, brushing her damp hair.

"I cooked for you, as an apology. I guess I panicked when you screamed and..well..I shouldn't have looked. I will accept any form of punishment, princess." The lion said, bowing as he did.

"Jeez, you sound like Virgo. There won't be any punishment, stupid playboy. Just erase that image from your mind." Lucy said, sitting at the table to eat.

"Consider it done." Loke said with a grin and joined his master, watching happily as she ate his food.

"So, what did the Celestial Spirit King have to say?" She asked, noticing how Loke immediately frowned.

"Ah..well..to sum it up, I've been in the spirit world long enough to regain my animalistic side. Just like the other spirits who resemble their animals, I resemble mine. And since lions are protective of things they care about, I am protective of you. When you're in danger I get angry and..that happens. He said controlling it is possible...but very hard, since it is who I am." Loke explained, scratching the back of his head.

"So...you're stuck like this? I mean, with the ears and everything?" She asked, eyes shifting up to his pointed ears. They looked soft...

"Pretty much. It seems when I'm calm like this, I still look relatively normal. I'm still getting use to the ears though..." He said, rubbing said ears to prove his point. Lucy stifled a laugh.

"Well, I think they look fine. But...are you going to try to control it?" She asked hesitantly.

"Of course I am. I don't like being like that and it scares you too. It's not gonna be easy.."

"I'll help you." Lucy stated, giving Loke a determined look. His ears perked at this.

"Really? But how?"

"If you start getting angry or anything I'll just...calm you down somehow. I'll figure it out." She replied with a shrug. Loke grinned mischievously at her.

"You know, a kiss would sure calm me down." He said, yelping as Lucy bopped him on the head.

"In your dreams, pervert." She muttered, trying and failing to hold down a blush.

"Only every night, sweetheart." He shrugged, grinning innocently. Lucy glared and stood abruptly, whipping out his key.

"Time for you to go back!" She said, and before Loke could sputter out a response she force closed his gate.

"Damn pervy lion...better not show up while I'm getting dressed." She mumbled angrily, storming into her room and slamming the door. Even as she did so, that blush wouldn't go away.

* * *

 

Entering the guild, something unexpected happened. Natsu was waiting for her with Gray and Erza, holding a piece of paper in his hand. It appeared as though they were going on another job. However, when Natsu came up to her and said someone _else_ would join them, it threw her off. When he said that person was _Lisanna_ , something twisted in Lucy's stomach. She didn't like that idea. Not that Lisanna had ever done anything to her, but she got a weird vibe from the girl. Plus she took a lot of Natsu's attention, and since Lucy use to like the boy...

"O-oh..well, okay. When do we leave?" She asked, wondering where the younger Strauss sister was.

"In an hour. Lisanna's already at the train station getting our tickets. Oh, and the mission might last a few days, so pack some stuff." Natsu said, smiling like he usually does. Lucy couldn't help but smile back.

"Well, alright, I'll meet you guys over there in an hour." She said, and with that she began her trek back home, a heavy feeling in her heart.

_Should I try to get to know her better? Maybe she's not so bad. I don't want to dislike her...she's a guild member too. I guess I'll give her a chance..._

An hour later Lucy sat on the train, sitting between Erza and Gray. So far, things have been...odd. When she arrived, Lucy had greeted everyone, but when she said hello to Lisanna the girl seemed somewhat surprised. After a moment she seemed to remember that Lucy was supposed to come with them and handed her a ticket, and then not so subtly went to buy another.

_That little...didn't Natsu tell her I was coming?! Or did she really forget about me?!_

After that, they had boarded the train. Lisanna had nearly shoved the others out of the way so she could sit next to Natsu. And when he started getting sick, she told him to lay in her lap. At first he said no, saying he didn't want to puke on her, but she wouldn't give up. Eventually Natsu did what she said and immediately fell asleep. Lucy felt...jealous. She wanted to do that with Natsu.

_No, no! I'm over him! Let them be all over each other, I don't care!_

And that's how the train ride went. Lucy chatted with Erza and Gray, and occasionally tried bringing Lisanna into the conversation, but the girl would give short responses and then go back to staring at Natsu. Eventually Lucy stayed quiet and focused on petting Happy, since the Exceed was forced to stay in her lap due to the lack of space.

_We would have enough space if she wasn't here...no, don't think like that Lucy! She's a guild member! Be nice...even if she's not. Maybe she's just shy? Yeah...shy...sure..._

* * *

 

As it would turn out, the town they were staying in offered to let them stay in their inn for free. They only had three rooms available, and each room had two beds fit for one person each. As expected, Lisanna wanted to stay with Natsu. Erza wanted to argue and say no, but then realized if she didn't stay with Natsu she would have to stay with her or Lucy. Erza could tell Lisanna didn't like Lucy, and vice versa. And..well...Erza wasn't crazy about Lisanna either. So she let it go. Which left Erza, Gray, and Lucy. Erza said her and Lucy should share a room, but Lucy surprised them by saying she would take the single room, if it was okay. Neither Gray or Erza had a problem with it.

Which is how Lucy ended up in a room by herself.

_I could have gone with Erza, but I just...feel like being alone. This whole thing is stressing me out, and I can be mean when I'm stressed. Besides, I'm sure we'll only be here at night to sleep. Now, I might as well unpack before we leave._

And Lucy did just that until Natsu started banging on her door, yelling that they were leaving. Lucy sighed and grabbed her keys before leaving her room. Natsu and Lisanna were already walking ahead, laughing about something, leaving Erza, Gray, Happy and Lucy behind.

"I don't like her." Gray said, glaring at the girl. Lucy was surprised by his straightforwardness.

"I don't either. She distracts Natsu too much and quite frankly, she's kind of rude." Erza said, surprising Lucy even more. The redhead usually loved all of her guild mates equally and had nothing bad to say about them.

"She's a meanie! Natsu's been ignoring me for her all the time!" Happy said, flying above them.

"Aren't you mad too Lucy? She did forget about you, even though we told her to buy five tickets." Gray asked, turning his attention to the quiet blonde.

"Well...I mean..she _is_ part of Fairy Tail. I don't want to _not_ like her...but..." Lucy said, trailing off at the end.

"Don't feel so bad. It's okay to not like her. I think besides Mira, Elfman and Natsu, nobody else cares for her. She use to be nice...but ever since she got back from Edolas, she's been different. And her constant drooling over Natsu is annoying." Erza explained.

"Yeah, she might be worse than Juvia. And anyways, I always thought you and Natsu had a thing. Seeing him with Lisanna is kind of...disappointing. He'd be better off with you." Gray said, Erza and Happy nodding in agreement.

"Well...I use to see something in him, I guess. But now...I don't know. Besides, he clearly likes her back. I don't want to waste my time."

"Good for you, Lucy. You deserve someone who will actually give you the time of day. Is there anyone else who you've been interested in?" Erza asked, making Lucy blush.

"N-no..not really..not yet, anyways. I guess I should start looking."

"Would you want someone from the guild? Someone like Jet, or maybe Max? Most of the good ones already have a girl who likes them, and you wouldn't want to step on any feelings."

"Yeah, I've thought about that already. There's nobody at the guild who I can think of."

"Well...what about Loke?" Gray asked, making Lucy choke on air.

"L-loke?!" She sputtered, wondering where Gray came up with such an idea.

"Well, yeah. He would definitely give you the time of day. I mean, he's always popping up to check on you, he compliments you all the time, he treats you like a princess. Why not?"

"You know, Gray's right. I never even thought about that. Loke is very kind to you, not to mention he _is_ attractive. You two would make a perfect couple." Erza added her two cents, and Lucy felt a head ache coming on.

"Loke is just a friend! And besides, he's one of my spirits. It would be..weird. Plus, he's a total perv! A playboy!" Lucy exclaimed, throwing her hands up.

"Oh, you don't like an experienced guy? I myself find that it's much better to have someone experienced, whereas someone who's lacking might not be able to satisfy you. Besides, I'm sure he would remain faithful to you." Erza said, making Lucy blush more.

"You're both crazy! Loke is just a friend, that's it!"

"Whatever you say." Both Erza and Gray said, not believing it for a second. Natsu and Lisanna stopped suddenly, turning to face their teammates.

"This is the place, isn't it?" Natsu asked, gesturing to the thick forest around them.

"According to the map, villagers have been coming through here and disappearing. All we need to do now is figure out why. I suggest splitting up." Erza said, noticing their dilemma a split second later. If they split up, the groups would be uneven.

"Sounds good. I'll just head this way, alright?" Lucy said, already walking down a separate dirt path.

"But Lucy..." Erza started to say, but stopped as Lucy disappeared into the darkness of the forest.

"Alright then, me and Natsu will go this way! See you guys later!" Lisanna cheerfully said, dragging Natsu away before he could even get a word out. Erza only glared at her retreating form.

"I hope Lucy will be alright on her own." She muttered, looking back in the direction the blonde had gone.

"I'm sure she'll be fine. Lucy is strong, and she's got her spirits. She's never really alone." Gray said, trying to shake the bad feeling in his gut away.

"That's true. After this, we'll make it up to her. And have a talk with Natsu while we're at it."

"Agreed."

* * *

 

Lucy wasn't quite sure what to look for. Disappearing villagers was a common thing, unfortunately, but the reason why they disappear could really be anything. Monsters, bandits, maybe they just got lost? The mayor of the village did say only a few people had gone missing so far. They very well could have gotten lost. The forest was big after all, and seemed to have many different paths. Lucy wondered if she herself might get lost.

_At least then I wouldn't have to deal with Lisanna...honestly, what's her problem? Yeah, she missed Natsu, I get that. But there are other people in the guild besides him. Mira and Elfman are her siblings for crying out loud! And she barely even talks to them now! It's all about Natsu. Sure, Natsu's good looking. I mean, he's downright hot. And he's really nice too, and funny, and he cares about everyone. There's not much to hate about him. Sure, he's a little dense and destructive and loud and gets distracted easily and...what was I saying? Oh yeah, he's still amazing!_

"Ugh..." Lucy sighed, catching herself, "I've gotta stop this. I'm over Natsu. Lisanna can have him, I don't care. Maybe it's good that she keeps taking him away from me. At least then I don't have to think about it. Although it is annoying..."

"Eh? Talking to yourself?" A deep, raspy voice said, startling Lucy. She spun around only to be face to face with a hideous monster. It's skin was pitch black and had scales, and it had giant clawed hands and feet. It's eyes were blood red and when it grinned at her, she saw the many sets of razer sharp teeth.

"W-what are you?" She asked, backing up.

"What does it matter? You should be more worried about what I'm gonna do to you." It said, taking a step forward. Lucy's hand immediately went for her whip, but the monsters tail suddenly extended and wrapped around her wrist.

"Let go of me!" She shouted, trying to yank her hand back. To her surprise, another tail shot out and wrapped around her hips, lifting her off the ground.

"Not happening. You're coming with me." It hissed, and with blinding speed took off into the forest. Lucy was about to scream when another tail wrapped around her head and covered her mouth. No matter how much she struggled, it wouldn't let go of her. The world around her was a blur until she was suddenly thrown against a cold, hard floor, and she realized she was in a cave. The beast then picked her up and held her against the wall, coughing up something in it's hand and then spreading it over her body and the wall. When he let go, Lucy stayed glued to that spot.

"Wh-what is this?!" She asked, disgusted.

"A substance that will keep you exactly where I want you. I'll be back later with your little friends." It said, and turned to leave without another word. Lucy sighed and went limp, trying to figure out what to do.

"Um...miss? Who are you?" A new voice said, causing Lucy to look up. Her eyes widened. Four people were stuck to the ceiling.

"I-I'm Lucy Heartfilia. Me and my friends are from the Fairy Tail guild and were supposed to search for missing people. I'm guessing you're all from the village that's close to here?" She asked, and they all nodded.

"Oh good, they asked for help. But I hope your friends don't get caught too, or else we're all doomed." The woman said.

"Don't worry, I'm positive they won't get caught." Lucy said with a smile. True, she had gotten caught off guard and therefore was captured. But Natsu and Erza would definitely be fine, and so would Gray. But Lisanna...well, who knows.

"How long have you all been here?" She asked as an after thought.

"I've been here a day, but the others have been here about three days. So far, the beast hasn't done anything. But I just know it's waiting for something."

"Waiting for something?" Lucy repeated, pondering it over in her head. "What would a monster want with a bunch of people?"

"I don't know, but if your friends don't do something, we're all going to find out."

"Shh, it's coming back!" A little boy whispered, hushing the others as the beast returned. Lucy frowned as she heard someone screaming behind it, feeling disappointed that it had caught someone else. However, when it's tail curled around to the front of it's body, Lucy damn near scowled at who she saw.

_Oh, of course she got captured too._

"Put me down, you disgusting monster! Just wait until Natsu comes for me, you're going to— Lucy?" She abruptly stopped squirming as she noticed the blonde, only to start again as she was stuck on the ceiling right next to Lucy.

"Ahh yes, another mage. Soon I'll have enough of you and my plan will be complete." The monster hissed, it's eyes glinting with excitement.

"And what plan would that be?" Lucy asked, refraining from rolling her eyes as Lisanna made gagging sounds at the strange glue like substance.

"Why, I'm going to devour you of course. The magic power within all of you will make me stronger."

"Wait...so everyone here is a mage? Even..?" Lucy looked over at the others who meekly nodded their heads.

"We are the only mages in our town." The woman explained.

"Yes, and once I capture those other idiots I will have enough of you to gain enough power. Now, if you'll excuse me, I must leave."

"You won't get them! Natsu is strong, and he won't let you get away with this!" Lisanna yelled, but the beast merely laughed and ran off.

_Ugh, Natsu this, Natsu that. What about Erza and Gray? They don't matter? She really is obsessed with him._

"I can't believe we got caught." Lisanna grumbled, pouting childishly.

"It's nobody's fault, we just have to find a way to escape and help the others." Lucy said, racking her brain for a way out.

"Why do we need to do that? Natsu will defeat that monster and come find us." She said, her eyes glazing over at the thought of Natsu. Lucy almost groaned.

"You know, we can't leave everything for Natsu. We're strong too and can rely on ourselves. In fact, I bet if we worked together, we could get everyone out safely and return them to town, and then find Natsu." Lucy said, even though she really didn't want to work with Lisanna.

"That's a lot of work though. I'd rather just wait for Natsu. He likes saving people anyways."

"I think _you_ just like being saved by him.." Lucy muttered, not meaning to say it out loud. But Lisanna heard.

"Excuse me?" She scoffed, glaring at Lucy who sighed in an attempt to stay calm.

"Look, you like Natsu. I get that. In fact, we all get that, since you make it extremely obvious. But when you constantly talk about him and rely on him for every little thing, it gets annoying and I'm not the only one who thinks so." She said, noticing how Lisanna only glared more.

"Oh, so you've been talking about me with other guild members behind my back? Hmph, I always figured you were like that. Natsu is mine, get it? And if I want to talk about him, I will. As far as I'm concerned, he's mine. So back off and stop being jealous." She said, sticking her nose in the air. Lucy felt a vein throb in her forehead.

" _Jealous_?" She scoffed, her ire rising, "I don't even like Natsu in that way anymore. You can have him, honey."

"Oh, right, you don't like him. You're so full of shit, Lucy. I see the way you look at him. You don't deserve him, you know."

"What the hell is your problem with me Lisanna? What did I do to you?" Lucy asked, her voice getting higher as she grew more angry.

"You think you're _soo_ great, don't you? You think you can dress like a total slut, and get any guy you want, especially Natsu! I hate how he always talks about you and not me! Even in Edolas, that Lucy was a total bitch and I hated her too! But she still had Natsu wrapped around her finger, just like you!" The take over mage yelled, her words dripping with acid.

"You're out of your mind! I don't think like that at all, and I can dress however I like! I'm not Lucy from Edolas and you need to realize that! And you know what? I think _you're_ the jealous one!" Lucy yelled back, wishing she could get an arm free and slap the girl.

" _I'm_ jealous of _you_?!" She screeched, "Please! I would _never_ envy a slut like you! And as soon as Natsu comes for me, I never want to see your face again!"

"When Natsu comes for _us_ , I don't want to see you either! You may be a guild member, but you're no nakama of mine!"

Before Lisanna could respond, the monster came running back into the cave, it's body littered with cuts.

"That stupid dragon slayer! Now I have to eat you all before he gets here!" It roared, reaching for Lisanna who began screaming for Natsu.

_Yes, eat her!_

"Actually...you look more delicious." It hissed, reaching for Lucy instead. Lisanna had the balls to scoff.

_No, dammit, no! Not me! Eat that white haired bitch!_

"Let go of me!" Lucy shouted as she was torn from the ceiling. The monster opened it's jaws wide, and it's many sharp teeth got closer and closer.

_Shit, what am I going to do?! I need a way out, I need someone! Wait..._

"That's it! LOKE!" She screamed as loud as she could, smiling in relief as the lion appeared, looking alert. As soon as he saw Lucy about to get eaten, he launched himself at the beast, his nails growing instantly.

"Let go of her!" He snarled, baring his elongated fangs. Lucy landed on her feet and took out her whip, using it to tie up the monsters many tails. Loke on the other hand was trying to keep it together, but found that it was much harder than he thought. His vision had nearly gone red from anger and he couldn't stop himself from ripping into the beasts flesh with his nails.

"What the..what did you do to Loke?" Lisanna asked, looking mortified.

"I didn't do anything to him. This is just how he is." She said, not really paying attention to her. However, she did understand her shock. Loke was getting carried away again.

"Loke, take it easy!" She called out, wincing as Loke bit into it's throat.

"Lucy, Lisanna!" A familiar voice called, and Lisanna instantly lit up.

"Natsu, in here! Hurry!" She cried, screaming as Loke ripped off an arm. The rest of team Natsu rushed in and then abruptly stopped at seeing Loke.

_Oh right...they haven't seen him like this yet...oh boy._

"W-what the... _Loke_?!" Natsu shouted, gaping as Loke tore into the monsters chest.

"What are you doing?! Stop!" Gray yelled, rushing over to his friend only to get snarled at. It was as if Loke didn't even recognize him.

"Loke, stop this right now! It's already dead!" Erza yelled, only to get glared at by the lion. She gasped at his appearance, barely recognizing the usually friendly man. His face and hands were covered in blood, not to mention the physical changes.

"Lucy, call off your deranged spirit already! This is disgusting!" Lisanna shouted, looking away from the sight.

"Shut your mouth, Lisanna. He's not just a deranged spirit, as you so _nicely_ put it. He's still Loke and he just saved your ass. Show some respect, you ungrateful bitch." Lucy spat, suddenly feeling overcome with fiery anger. Loke didn't deserve to be talked about like that, especially from someone like her. She didn't even notice her teams shocked faces as she rushed over to Loke and grabbed him by the shoulders.

"Loke, stop! Please, it's already dead, just stop!" She cried, pulling him into her chest and wrapping her arms around him. He only struggled for a second before his masters voice reached him, and her scent calmed him down.

"L-Lucy..? What happened?" He asked, taking in the sight of the bloodied, dead monster. "That thing...wasn't it just alive a second ago?"

"Loke..you killed it. You don't remember?" She asked, holding his shoulders and looking into his eyes.

"No..I mean...everything went red and I guess..I did it again, didn't I?"

"What is _it_ , exactly?" Erza asked, suddenly standing behind the spirit.

"Ah...it's a long story, Erza. I suppose I do owe all of you an explanation though, and an apology. I wish you wouldn't have seen that. But..it seems we have some people who need our help first." Loke said, looking up at the scared villagers.

"Lucy...I need to go back to the spirit world. Please call me out when you're done." Loke said, smiling sadly at the blonde before fading back into his world.

"Luce, what's wrong with Loke?" Natsu asked, looking slightly disturbed.

"Like he said, it's a long story and I'm going to let him explain. But please don't think different of him, he's still the Loke we know."

"Well...if you say so, Luce."


	3. Chapter 3

After safely transporting the villagers back home and collecting their pay, team Natsu returned to their hotel, gathering in Lucy's room. The celestial mage called Loke back out and he explained his situation to the others, answering their questions. While she listened, Erza glanced between Lisanna and Lucy, wondering what the hell happened in that cave.

_I've never heard Lucy say things like that. Not that Lisanna didn't deserve it, but still. And to think she had been the one out of all of us who didn't want to hate her. Lisanna must have done something...I'll ask Lucy about it some other time._

"So, you weren't like this before? I mean, with any of your other masters?" Gray asked, wondering why his old friend had suddenly changed. Not that it was anything too drastic. The ears were something to get use to though...

"No, never. I myself still don't understand all of it. But still, I'm sorry you all had to see that. I'm not proud of it and I will try to control myself." Loke said, looking at each of his friends seriously.

"There's no need to apologize. You're our friend and nothing will change that." Gray said, clapping Loke on the shoulder. The lion smiled gratefully at him.

_I'm so lucky to have friends like this.._

"Well, it's getting late. We should all get some rest." Erza said, standing to leave.

"But what will we do now? This mission was supposed to last three days! There's nothing left for us to do!" Natsu pointed out. Erza paused to think it over.

"Well...we could always stay here and relax. I hear this town actually has a lot to offer. There's a bunch of cute little shops, and they even have a beach! And since the mayor was kind enough to let us stay, we should at least see what his town is like." Lucy said, the idea of a vacation sounding amazing to her. Though, it would be funner without Lisanna...

"That sounds like a great idea, Luce!" Natsu said, giving his friend that trademark grin of his. Lisanna gave him an irritated look which was soon directed at Lucy, who rolled her eyes. This didn't go unnoticed by Erza, Gray, Loke and Happy. Natsu remained oblivious, of course.

"Well then, tomorrow we'll sight-see. Goodnight Lucy, Loke." Erza said, ushering Gray and the others out. Once the door shut, Lucy let out an aggravated sigh.

"Something wrong?" Loke asked, practically feeling his masters stress rolling off in waves.

"Not some _thing_ , some _one_. That little brat has the nerve to glare at me, just because I want to stay and relax! It's not _my_ fault Natsu agreed! I'm gonna slap her, I swear." Lucy vented, her arms waving around. Loke raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"Okay, start from the beginning. This is obviously about Lisanna, I saw the look she gave you. What happened?" Loke asked, sitting on the spare bed.

"We were stuck in that cave together and she wouldn't shut up about Natsu, so I told her she should tone it down. Then she said I was just _jealous_! Jealous of what, that she's obsessed with Natsu?! I don't _think_ so! Anyways, we got into a fight, words were said, and I hate her." Lucy said, flopping onto her bed in a huff.

"It sounds to me like she's jealous of you. I mean, she sent you that dirty look after Natsu complimented you. Natsu does seem to talk about you more, and he always shows up at your house. She probably noticed that and got jealous. You have every right to be mad." Loke said, trying to calm his master down. He didn't really know Lisanna all that well so he couldn't say if he liked her or not, but since she offended his master so much he was quickly starting to dislike her.

"So it's _not_ just me! She's crazy, right?" Lucy asked, happy that she wasn't the only one who thought so.

"Absolutely. It's best to just ignore her though, she's not worth your time."

"I know, but it's hard to ignore her when she's constantly around Natsu." Lucy sighed, her anger starting to dissipate.

"I can understand that. Natsu is a good friend to you though. It's not like you can stop talking to him just because she hates it."

"I know, and I don't intend to. I'll just ignore her if she gives me any more shit. That should piss her off." Lucy smirked, causing Loke to laugh.

"That's the spirit!"

"Thanks Loke, you really made me feel better." The blonde said, smiling brightly at her spirit. He loved seeing her smile like that. It meant she truly was happy.

"I'm happy to help you, Lucy. But I should get going now, you're probably tired." He said, standing with a stretch. Lucy seemed to hesitate, glancing at her spare bed.

_I just know he's going to say something stupid..but I don't want him to leave. I'm going to get lonely staying in here, and once he leaves I'll probably start thinking about Natsu and that bitch. He gives good advice and sees my point of view, and helps me calm down. What's the harm in letting him stay out for a few days?_

"You know Loke...it's been a while since you had a vacation. And since I've got extra room...why don't you stay with us? You deserve a break too." She said, hoping he didn't get any ideas. But of course, this was Loke.

"Why Lucy, if you wanted more time with your lion, all you had to do was ask. I'll gladly stay with my princess, in the same room, for a prolonged period of time, sleeping together, cuddling..." He trailed off, eyes glazing over. Lucy felt her face heat up in embarrassment.

"Who said anything about that?! And there's a bed right there, you're not getting anywhere near mine! Damn perverted playboy lion!" Lucy yelled, resisting the urge to slap her over zealous spirit.

"Aw, so cruel, princess. Why won't you let me show how much I love you?"

"Don't say things like that! J-just be quiet before I change my mind! Ugh, I'm getting in the shower. _Don't_ come in!" Lucy seethed, storming into the bathroom with a red face.

"Let me know if you need assistance, my beautiful princess." Loke said with a devious smirk, loving how easy it was to fluster her.

"Not gonna happen!" She shouted before slamming the door shut. Loke laughed before deciding to get some things from his room in the spirit world. He also figured he should tell the King he would be gone a while.

Yeah...that would be smart.

* * *

 

The next morning, Lucy woke early to go relax at the pool and hopefully get some peace and quiet before the others came out. The sight she woke up to, however, was one that was far too adorable to be real. Really, this was an entire new level of cute, and Lucy wasn't sure she could handle it.

On the other bed was a sleeping Loke, his glasses resting on the table beside the bed. She had never seen him sleep before and was positive even if he was normal looking, it would still be cute. But since he _wasn't_ normal, it was a completely different story. He had apparently gotten his pajamas from the spirit world, which were plain black baggy pants and a matching shirt. Without his suit, he looked less serious and maybe even a little younger. He was curled up slightly, face half buried in the pillow. He was the picture of peace, looking more vulnerable than Lucy had ever seen.

But what really made her want to squeal and take pictures were his ears, which twitched every now and again, and the barely audible purrs that came from deep in his chest.

Lucy had to slap a hand over her mouth and jump around slightly to keep quiet.

_Who knew Loke could be so cute! Ahhh, where's my camera?! Why did I leave it behind?! Maaaaah, those ears! I have to touch them!_

Ever so sneakily, she crept closer to him and reached out, barely brushing her fingertips against one ear. She mentally squealed at how soft they were, watching as they twitched again.

_Kyaaa! I'm not going to be able to sleep anymore, I just wanna watch him! Oh, that sounds so creepy. I've gotta get a grip. This is Loke! Playboy, perverted Loke. He's not cute!_

*Twitch, twitch*

_...KYAAAAA! Who am I kidding, even the player can be adorable sometimes! Only when he sleeps though. Not any other time. Now...one more time, and then I need to get dressed._

Just as she was about to touch his ear again, his hazel eyes cracked open, taking in the sight of Lucy's ample chest right in his face. He felt something poke his ear, and then that ample chest began bouncing as she jumped lightly.

_Is she...touching my ear? She seems to be enjoying herself. Ah..what's the harm. When I get a show like this, I could hardly care._

Despite her earlier decision to do it one more time and stop, Lucy actually did it three more times before realizing Loke was awake and staring right at her chest. After a few brutal punches, Lucy stormed off into the bathroom, leaving a nearly unconscious Loke behind.

"Ah..I deserved that..." He said, gingerly rubbing the back of his head. "Still...it was worth it. At least she avoided my ears."

There was a knock at the door, and seeing as Lucy was busy, he decided to open it. Luckily, it was just Erza and not the rest of the team. He didn't really feel like seeing Lisanna.

"Oh! I didn't know you were still here, Loke. Did you stay all night?" Erza asked, surprised to see Loke dressed in something besides his tux.

"Yes, I decided to stay with Lucy. I didn't want her to be alone." He lied, figuring Lucy wouldn't want anyone knowing she had asked him to stay.

"Well, that was nice of you. I'm actually concerned about her, which is why I'm here. Is she busy?" The redhead asked, noticing the lack of blonde hair.

"She's just getting dressed, actually. I think she said something about going to the pool. If you'd like, I can tell her you're here." He offered, letting Erza inside as she nodded yes. He walked over to the bathroom door, knocking lightly.

"Lucy, my princess?" He started, hoping she wasn't still mad.

"Go away, you pervert! I'm still mad at you!" She yelled, making Loke's head droop.

"But princess—"

"No buts! You were staring right at my boobs, stupid playboy! You're lucky I don't come out and beat you senseless!"

"Well, I couldn't help but watch, my love! I simply woke and there they were! And besides, you were having fun petting my ears!" He said, smirking as she screeched.

"I was not! Just go away, you damn lion!"

"But Lucy, you have a visitor! Erza is here for you!" He said, backing away as she went deathly silent. Then, in a sudden flurry of movement, the door burst open and she was punching him yet again.

"Why didn't you tell me that in the first place?!" She screamed, blushing in humiliation. Erza watched with amusement.

"I tried, my beautiful princess, but you were busy saying cruel things about your knight in shining armor." Loke whimpered, curling into a ball. Finally, Lucy stopped, turning to Erza.

"Sorry, Erza, let's go somewhere _private_." She said, glaring at Loke over her shoulder, pleased to see him still on the floor.

"Very well." Erza replied, holding back a smirk as Lucy stormed out of her room, dragging her behind. She waited until they were at the pool before saying anything.

"So...his ears, eh?" She started, laughing as Lucy blushed again.

"Don't even go there, Erza! It was nothing!" She said, cursing Loke in her mind.

"They do look soft. I can't blame you."

"Can we change the subject?" Lucy groaned, "What did you want to talk about?"

"Ah, yes. It's about Lisanna. Did something happen?"

"It's a long story. Let's start from the beginning, shall we? So first, this bitch..."

While Lucy explained everything to Erza, Loke picked himself off the floor and got in the shower, wondering why on Earth Lucy would wake up and touch his ears.

"I know many girls find animals cute...but just because I have these ears doesn't mean she thinks I'm cute...does it? That must be it! She thinks I'm even cuter now and waited until I was asleep to touch them! Ah, but she doesn't have to do that! I would gladly let her touch them anytime. Maybe I just need to explain that to her. Then, instead of beating me, she'll be happy and rub my ears, letting me stare at that wonderful chest. Ah, my master is gifted." He sighed, drying off and putting on swim trunks, deciding to go for a swim. By the time he got to the pool, the others were already swimming around, making far too much noise.

Natsu and Gray were trying to drown each other, while Lisanna sat in a chair, obviously trying to look appealing for Natsu. Her swimsuit left little for the imagination but Natsu didn't even bat an eyelash at her. Loke found that amusing. However, a few chairs over Erza and Lucy were also spread out on chairs, working on their tan. Erza had requiped into a bathing suit, showing off her assets which Loke sometimes forgot she had. But then there was Lucy. Her bikini was a simple one, being a light pink with darker pink stripes, but it seemed way too small and showed off that amazing chest that had been in his face earlier. He almost got a nosebleed, but held it back, knowing she would either get mad or embarrassed.

He could have said something to her, like calling her beautiful or sexy, but decided against that too. After this morning, he figured she was at her limit and didn't want to anger her. So, he decided to jump right into the pool and join the brawl, dunking Gray and then Natsu. They both came up at the same time, sputtering out water, and promptly tackled him under water. Lucy shook her head at their antics.

"They're just like children." She said, wincing as Natsu punched Gray in the face.

"I only hope they don't destroy anything. Our vacation would be over in a heart beat." The requip mage replied, flipping over onto her stomach.

"If they start using magic, we'll have to intervene. Until then I say let them beat each other up."

"Agreed. Though, I don't think Loke would let them. He seems more responsible than many of the others at the guild." Erza commented, and despite the fact that he was rough housing like a child right now, Lucy had to agree.

"Yeah, he's responsible enough. I just wish he wasn't such a flirt." The blonde replied, flipping her hair over a shoulder.

"He's always been that way. But you know, ever since you became his master, he's changed. He only flirts with you now. I haven't seen him try to get at another girl since..well...since he was still trapped in this world."

"Really? I haven't really noticed that. I'm sure he only does it to bug me."

"I don't know, Lucy, I think he might really like you. Maybe you should give him a chance? He treats you like a queen, he's loyal and faithful to you even though you aren't even together, he'd give his life to save you, plus..." Erza grinned, watching as Loke stepped out of the pool, shaking his hair off. Lucy couldn't help but look as well.

"He's drop dead gorgeous." She finished, watching as Lucy became entranced. It was like one of those cheesy moments in movies, where they show the hot guy walking in slow motion, his hair and body dripping wet. And every little detail is somehow amplified, like the glint in his eyes, the way his biceps flexed as he ran his hand through his hair, and his abs...Lucy's mouth watered. Loke had gained a lot of muscle since the last time she saw him shirtless. He still wasn't like Gray or Gajeel, and not even close to Laxus, but he was pretty close to Natsu's body type now. Maybe just a smidge less muscular, but Lucy wasn't complaining. In fact, she might even be drooling.

As he walked closer to her, Lucy's eyes focused on his hips, tracing the v shape that led to much greater things, things she was suddenly very curious about. She was so hypnotized she didn't even realize he was talking until Erza nudged her.

"W-what?" She managed to sputter out, a blush spreading across her face as Loke laughed.

'Why, princess, were you checking me out? I'm flattered!" He chuckled, making Lucy sputter even more.

"I-I was not! You pervert!" She shrieked, even though she knew damn well she was. But how could she not? Loke was...unexpectedly hot, underneath that tux he always wore.

"Oh, I think you might be the pervert here, Lucy." Erza said, making Lucy stand abruptly and point at her.

"Traitor!" She yelled, causing Loke to laugh more.

"Anyways, I asked if you were going to swim with us or not. The water is perfect, and I think you need to cool off. You're face is awfully red." He said, grinning at the end.

"Ugh, that's it! I'm going back to my room!" She growled, storming past Loke in a huff. Just as she was walking past the pool, a sudden hand shot out of the water and yanked her in, and she fell under water with a squeak. When she emerged, Natsu was laughing at her, having been the one to grab her.

"Ha, I got you Luce! Come on, just swim with us! It's fun!" He said, swimming around in circles to prove it.

"Dammit Natsu, I didn't want to get wet! You little—"

"Now now princess, there's no need for foul language. Natsu just wants you to swim, that's all." Loke said, suddenly being right behind her. Lucy spun around to glare at him but instead found herself staring at his toned chest, and then up into his stunning hazel eyes. He smiled at her like always, but Lucy suddenly found it far more sexy than usual.

_What's wrong with me? Damn that Erza, she put things in my head!_

"W-where's Gray?" Lucy suddenly asked, needing a distraction from Loke.

"Right here." Natsu said, pulling Gray up by his hair, who had apparently been drowning this entire time.

"Natsu you flaming shit head, let go of me!" He growled, only to be shoved back under water. The water was suddenly getting very cold, and Lucy knew what that meant.

"Erza, back me up!" Lucy called, and the redhead was diving in immediately, ripping Gray from Natsu's grasp and pulling him with her out of the pool. Lucy promptly kicked Natsu out, causing him to land in a heap next to Gray.

"No using magic!" Erza yelled as Natsu and Gray hugged each other for protection.

"Y-yes ma'am!" They both cried, nodding profusely. Lucy sighed and got out of the pool, deciding to go take a shower and change into some clothes. Loke followed, seeing as the fun was over.

"Those idiots ruin everything." She muttered, walking into her room.

"Oh, they're not so bad. They just...get carried away." Loke replied as he closed the door behind him.

"Kind of like you?" She shot back, refusing to even look at the lion. At least until he put some clothes on.

"Me?" He asked with feigned innocence, "Why, I never get carried away. I know my princesses limits and would never push her too far. Now, let's go take a nice warm shower."

"In your dreams!" She shrieked, quickly walking into the bathroom. Just as she was about to close the door he slipped in and pushed it close with his back, grinning at Lucy like it was normal.

"Oh, don't be shy my love! Haven't you ever wanted company in the shower? It's really quite nice, and I can even help clean you." He said, taking steps forward as she backed up.

"No, I've never wanted company! Especially from a perv like you! And I don't need any help from—ah!" Lucy screamed as she suddenly slipped, falling forward. She expected hard ground but she actually landed on something much more comfortable. When she opened her eyes, she was met with stunning hazel, and found that their faces were far too close. Her body was pressed flush against his own and she could feel every hard muscle beneath her. As for Loke, having her this close nearly drove him insane. Her large bust was pressed firmly against his chest and he could feel her breathing increase, and was pretty sure she felt his heart pounding.

Lucy expected him to say something perverted, or to try kissing her or touching her somewhere, but she wasn't expecting him to blush a dark shade of red. She quickly climbed off him, standing and helping him up. His blush still hadn't gone away and he was oddly quiet, refusing to look at her.

"S-sorry.." She stuttered, causing his eyes to snap up at her. For the briefest of seconds, she saw his eyes flick down to her chest and then off to the side again, blushing even more if possible.

"N-no, it was my fault for being in here. Please, forgive me. I'll leave you alone now." He quickly said, practically running out of the bathroom.

_Well...that was weird. I've never seen him like that. To think, he acts like a total perv, but the minute we're put in a position like that he gets all shy. How...cute. I've never seen him blush before..._

As Lucy thought about his blush, and questioned her sanity for thinking he was cute, Loke began pacing in the other room. He wasn't sure why he acted that way. Usually, he would have said something suggestive, and Lucy would be the one blushing. But for some reason, having her so close to him made his mind go blank. He had felt so unbelievably nervous at that moment that he couldn't even form a proper thought, let alone a sentence. It wasn't until Lucy had gotten off him that he found his voice. Even thinking about it now made him blush.

"What the hell is wrong with me? I haven't blushed in decades! Being near Lucy is my dream, so then why did I act like that? Was it because it was so sudden? Or because we were barely dressed? No, neither of those things would usually bother me. I've been in many situations like that and always said the right thing. But with Lucy...she's just so different. She doesn't fall for my usual lines, or give in to my looks like all the others. Is that why..?" He wondered aloud, pacing even more.

"I care deeply for her, and despite always messing with her, I do have actual feelings. If she were to ask me out, I would say yes in a heart beat. Lucy is the only girl that I have ever felt so strongly about. I think that's why I acted so strange just now. She...makes me nervous in ways I never thought imaginable, and for some reason I haven't noticed until now. But I can't keep acting like that. Blushing and being shy, it just isn't me! _I_ make girls do that!" He said, taking a pose that screamed determination.

"From here on out, Lucy will be the only one blushing! And I will win her heart, no matter what! It's the Loke way!"

Just then, the door creaked open, and Loke promptly jumped and scurried to the bed, attempting to look normal. Lucy raised an eyebrow at this, but decided to ignore it.

"The showers open, if you need it. We're all going into town to see the shops today and to get some lunch." Lucy said, still refusing to look at her spirit.

"Yes, princess." Loke said before walking into the bathroom, a little faster than usual. So much for not being nervous. He quickly washed the pool water off, scrubbing his hair with Lucy's shampoo since he didn't bring any. She would probably get mad about it later but for now he didn't care. It smelled way too good to not use. He stepped out and dried off, only to find that he forgot his tuxedo in the other room. He could put his trunks back on but they would be extremely cold. So, he decided to wrap the towel around his hips and walk out like that. As soon as Lucy saw him, she screamed and began hitting him, causing his towel to nearly fall down.

"L-Lucy! What are you doing?!" He said, desperately clinging to his towel.

"Why are you walking in here practically naked?!" She shrieked, ceasing her attack when she realized his towel was dangerously low. Any more and she would see a new side of the lion.

"I accidentally forgot my clothes, I swear! Forgive me, princess, it won't happen again!" He said, cowering in fear on the floor. Lucy felt a pang of guilt and helped him up, gently handing him his clothes.

"Sorry. Just...go get changed." She sighed, staring at his retreating form. Her eyes couldn't help but wander straight to his ass.

_Hmmm...not bad. Not bad at all. Wait...WHAT AM I DOING?!_

* * *

 

Lucy was in heaven. The town had so many shops filled with adorable clothes, she soon found her wallet nearly empty. Erza also seemed to be enjoying herself, browsing the few weapon stores the town had. Natsu and Gray were behind them, surprisingly not fighting. They were more focused on the food stores. Lisanna remained glued to Natsu's side, of course, but the boy completely ignored her. In fact, from what Lucy could see, he and Gray were doing most of the talking. How...strange.

_Shouldn't they be fighting? Hm, oh well. At least this way nothing gets destroyed. Except Lisanna's ego of course._

Lucy smirked at that, walking into an accessory shop with Erza and Loke. Her spirit was still oddly quiet, only speaking when spoken to. Even when Lucy had picked out some revealing clothes, he didn't say anything. When she dragged a nervous Erza into a lingerie shop and bought quite a few things, he remained quiet. Lucy was really starting to get concerned.

Although, she abruptly forgot about it when a shining object caught her attention. It was on display in the window of the shop, and the lights from the ceiling shined down on it, making it sparkle even more. As Lucy approached, she promptly squealed, finding the necklace absolutely perfect. She must have it!

"It's so beautiful~" She sang, gently holding it in her fingertips. That's when the price tag popped right into her face.

"What?! I can't afford this!" She yelled, her hopes deflating. Loke watched quietly, an idea slowly coming to mind. As Lucy left the shop with Erza in tow, he stayed behind, eying the necklace that his master loved so much. He knew exactly why she liked it. It was a key, made of pure gold and had a heart in the middle of it. And in the center of that heart was a small diamond. The price was a bit extreme, he knew she didn't have the money and probably never would.

But that didn't mean she wouldn't get it.

"Ugh, how disappointing. It should be a crime to charge that much." Lucy muttered in a disgruntled voice.

"Hey, Lucy, let's go eat! I'm starving!" Natsu yelled from behind, still drooling in front of a restaurant. Lucy's stomach growled in response.

"Food sounds good. But..where's Loke?"

"Right here, princess." The lion replied, suddenly appearing right next to her. Lucy jumped slightly but paused before yelling at him, noticing something different about him. He seemed more...determined about something. And he was smiling like he knew something she didn't.

"Damn lion, always popping up..." She mumbled as they walked into the restaurant. The entire time they ate, Loke seemed oddly happy. And when it came time to pay, they found that all their money had been spent.

"I've got it." Loke said, causing everyone's mouth to drop.

"Loke...you can't possibly have enough. With all the food we ate, especially Natsu, the bill is outrageous! And besides, how can you have money? You're a spirit!" Lucy exclaimed, jaw dropping more as he pulled out the amount of jewels needed.

"It's no problem, really. I've saved up money from my time here, especially when I was trapped." He explained, laughing at their awestruck faces.

"...Thank you Loke!" They all cheered, causing a wide grin to spread over his face.

"Don't worry about it. Now come on, it's getting late. We should head back to the hotel." He said, although in all honesty he just wanted to get Lucy alone.

He had a surprise for her.

* * *

 

As soon as the door to their room shut, Lucy spun around to stare accusingly at him, to which Loke smiled innocently. She knew he was up to something, and she wanted to know what.

"Something wrong, princess?" He asked, hands stuffed in his pockets. He fingered the metal object that was in one of them.

"You've been acting weird all day. First you were too quiet, and now you're acting like you know something. Tell me what you're up to." She said, eying him suspiciously with her hands on her hips. He removed his hands, one hand closed in a fist, and stepped closer.

"Oh, I've just got a little something for my princess that I think she'll love, that's all. Why don't you close your eyes and I'll give it to you?" He asked, noticing how her eyes lit up with curiousity and excitement. Yet she still remained suspicious.

"You want me to close my eyes? Around you? What, are you going to kiss me or something?" She asked him, causing him to smirk.

"You wound me, Lucy. I would never take advantage of you. Just trust your faithful lion."

"Well...alright, but no tricks!" She said, reluctantly closing her eyes.

"No tricks." He agreed, stepping even closer and reaching around behind her neck. He secured the little clasp and then let the pendant go, watching as it rested just above her chest. She flinched, almost opening her eyes in worry of him touching her, but stopped as she realized whatever was touching her was cold.

"You can open them." He said, stepping back to watch her. She stared confusedly at him while her hand reached up to touch whatever he put on her, eyes widening as her fingers traced the key. She held it up and gasped, looking right at the necklace she had wanted but couldn't afford, her eyes tearing up.

"You...you bought this? For me? B-but how, it was so expensive!" She questioned, wondering just how much money he had saved.

"The cost doesn't matter. You wanted it, and you deserve it. Besides, I owe you, for everything you have done for me. This is the least I can do." He said, eyes widening as she ran into him, arms wrapping around his lean form. Her body shook lightly, meaning she was crying. "Lucy.."

"Thank you!" She said, hugging him tighter. Realizing she was happy, he returned the hug, relishing in the warmth the gesture held.

"You're welcome, Lucy. You hold the keys to celestial beings, and now, you hold the key to my heart. Even though you already had it." He said, smiling warmly as her big brown eyes looked up at him with astonishment. Loke had always said things like that, but for some reason he sounded more believable this time. Lucy didn't even wonder if he'd used that same line on another girl before. Instead, she smiled up at him, and did something he would never forget.

She kissed him on the cheek.

"Thank you, Loke. You're very sweet. I'll always wear it." She said, giggling at his shocked and slightly pink face. She knew she was also blushing but couldn't seem to care. As Loke tried and failed to sputter out a response, she grabbed her clothes and headed into the bathroom.

"We should probably go to sleep, it's going to be a long day tomorrow."

Somehow, he didn't doubt that.


	4. Chapter 4

That night something unexpected happened. Lucy woke up around four in the morning, which was odd because she usually slept all night. Something had woken her. She suddenly got the chilling feeling that something was wrong. That feeling increased when a low, animalistic growl alerted her attention to the other side of the room where Loke was sleeping. Carefully, she tip-toed to the bed, turning on the bedside lamp as she went. Loke was indeed asleep, but appeared to be having a nightmare. His face scrunched up in pain, another snarl ripping through his throat. Lucy saw a flash of razor sharp teeth and realized he had changed at some point, his nails tearing apart the sheets as he gripped them. She reached out, gently touching his arm to wake him, gasping as he suddenly jolted awake. His slitted eyes looked around frantically before landing on Lucy, but even then he didn't calm down.

"L-Loke?" She hesitantly asked, wondering what had gotten him so shaken up. She noticed how his clawed hands still gripped the sheets, his knuckles white.

"Lucy...I can't..." He struggled to say, gritting his teeth with effort. Lucy understood though. He was trying to calm down and control himself but it was hard.

"It's okay, I'm here. Just try to relax." She softly said, gently sitting next to him. His whole body shook and she couldn't tell if it was from straining himself or from fear.

"I'm trying, but...I-I can't...just," He paused to take a shuddering breath, letting go of the sheets to scoot over, "Come here, please. I need..." He trailed off, another wave hitting him. Lucy quickly complied, wrapping her arms around him. His face rested on her shoulder as she stroked his soft hair, gently calming him. He still kept one hand buried in the blankets, poking holes with his nails, but the other rested on her stomach. Every now and again he would twitch or let out another growl, and it took him a long time to stop shaking, but eventually he calmed down enough to talk.

"Can you tell me what happened?" She asked, keeping her voice low as if raising it would cause him to go into another fit.

"A dream...it was just a dream...but it felt so real, I guess I lost control." He said reluctantly, feeling ashamed for waking her up. "I'm sorry if I scared you."

"I wasn't scared, just...worried. Can you tell me what happened in the dream? It's okay if you don't want to, I understand." She asked, absentmindedly touching his ears.

"You..." He started, taking another shaking breath, "We had gotten in a bad argument and you ran off. I chased after you..but when I found you, these guys had you...a-and..." He had to stop, feeling his vision go red and his hands fist the sheets again. Lucy whispered soothing words and he calmed down, remembering it was just a dream.

"They had you on your knees and were hitting you...I don't know why I didn't _move_...but in the end, they pulled out a knife and...cut off your head. They were about to do the same to your arms when you woke me up. I've never had a dream...feel so _real_..." He finished with a shudder, burying his face in her neck and inhaling her scent, just to make sure she really was there.

"Loke...that would never happen. Me and you don't argue, not like that. And besides, I know you wouldn't just stand there." She said, smiling sadly for her spirit. To think, the leader of celestial spirits could be so shaken by a dream. But Lucy didn't think any less of him.

"I would kill them." He growled, voice several octaves lower. She felt his form shake again with rage, watching his nails claw at the bed. There were several deep tears already.

"Hey now, stop that." She admonished, taking his hand and gently stroking it with her other hand. His body relaxed instantly.

"I'm sorry, princess. I'm trying to control it this time but...it's hard."

"I understand, and I'm glad you're trying. You're doing a great job, and I'm here for you. I'll stay up all night if I have to." Lucy replied, one hand going back to his fluffy mane while the other held on to his hand.

"That won't be necessary, princess. You need your rest. I would be an awful prince to let you do that." Loke said, his voice completely serious. Lucy smiled at that.

"Hey, you do a lot for me, I don't mind returning the favor. I'll always be here for you." She said, noticing how his nails started shrinking.

"That's my line." He said, smiling a little himself. Lucy giggled, squeezing his hand slightly.

"Are you alright now?" She asked, smiling as he sat up to look at her. Sure enough his hazel eyes had gone back to normal.

"Yes, I feel much better. Thank you, Lucy. But..um...would you mind staying here? I don't...I mean...just in case, you know.." He struggled to find the right words, becoming slightly flustered. The idea of sleeping with Loke caused her to blush, and several red flags popped up, but she knew he was scared of having another nightmare and needed her. And she meant what she said, she would always be there for him.

"S-sure, I don't mind. But don't even think about trying anything." She said, finishing with a stern glare. Loke raised his hands in defense.

"I promise, Lucy, I wouldn't dream of it. Not after you showed such kindness. It would be rude to take advantage of you." He said honestly, making Lucy nod and smile. Sometimes she felt bad for always accusing him of being a pervert, like right now, but since he did always tease her...well, it became a habit. Despite that, she really did trust him.

"Alright then, I'm turning off the light now." She said, waiting for his approval to do so. When the room became dark, she snuggled into his pillow, sighing in content as he did the same behind her. The bed was somewhat small so they were pressed against each other, but oddly enough Lucy found it comfortable. And Loke was in heaven, but kept his word and didn't try anything.

No matter how hard it was.

* * *

 

When morning finally rolled around and the sunlight streamed through the window, illuminating the room in a soft yellow glow, Lucy found that during the night, her and Loke had...shifted. They were wrapped in each others arms, his head resting atop hers. Her face was pressed against his chest, the skin being exposed slightly due to his shirt being unbuttoned a little. He was so...warm. She could feel his heart beat steadily and listened to the deep purrs that rumbled from within him. At that moment, she didn't care how suggestive their position might be. She just wanted to enjoy the warmth he provided and listen to his cute purrs. She gently looked up at his sleeping face, eyes darting up to his twitching ears. He looked so peaceful, completely different from last night.

Then her eyes drifted down to his lips...

Despite always calling him a pervert and a playboy, she had thoughts about her lion, one being if he was a good kisser. He had been with a lot of women, all of which seemed obsessed with him. He had to be doing something right. His lips looked so soft and inviting, Lucy just knew he had to be an amazing kisser. But she wanted to know for herself, and seeing as he was asleep...it was her golden opportunity. Leaning in, she felt her eyes close, and just when she was a centimeter away...

She pulled back.

She couldn't kiss him while he was sleeping! She shouldn't kiss him at all, he's her spirit! She wondered what on Earth possessed her to even think about it. Maybe it was all the things Erza had said, or that he bought her that necklace, or last night.

_I mean, sure he's attractive...his body is perfect and that face...he's downright sexy. And he really is nice, always protecting me and complimenting me. Plus he bought this necklace even though it was so expensive...and then even paid for dinner. He really is a gentleman, despite his reputation. Maybe I've just been too hard on him? And then last night...it was nice being able to help him for a change. And throughout it all he didn't say one perverted thing. He didn't even try anything all night. He was there for me after the whole Lisanna thing too...plus, he's going through these changes just because he cares so much about me._

_Just having a dream reduced him to a shaking mess, all because he cares about me._

_Have I really been blind this whole time? But then...if he really does like me...why doesn't he tell me? And I mean honestly tell me instead of joking around. And..do I like him too? I did just try kissing him...Oh, I don't know. I need to think this over..._

"Good morning, princess." His sudden deep voice brought her back to reality, her eyes snapping up to meet his hazel ones. He didn't seemed bothered at all by their position, but she expected that.

"Morning." She replied, wondering why the hell she hadn't moved away yet. He seemed a little confused too but wasn't about to ask.

"Did you sleep well?" He asked, looking into her soft brown eyes.

"Actually yes, I did. What about you?"

"I've never slept so well in my life. Thank you again, for last night and for staying with me. It worked like a charm. You're like a dream catcher." He said, smiling as she laughed.

"Maybe you should hang me above your bed." She replied, blushing at what he said next.

"I'd rather just keep you in my bed."

He realized what that implied only a second too late, but was surprised when Lucy didn't hit him. Instead, her wide eyes stared at him, and her cheeks were tinted pink. Before he could correct himself, there was an excited knock at the door, causing both of them to jump up.

"Oi, Lucy! We're going to the beach, hurry up! You too Loke!" Natsu yelled, his voice fading as he walked away. Lucy couldn't find her voice to respond, so she quickly grabbed her suit and rushed into the bathroom. Loke plopped himself down on the bed and wondered what would've happened if Natsu hadn't interrupted them.

"Damn Natsu..." He muttered, jumping slightly as Lucy suddenly emerged. Seeing her in that revealing bikini only made him think more. He realized he should probably get changed too. By the time he came out, Lucy was already waiting by the door with some towels.

"I don't think we'll need to bring anything else. You know how Erza packs." She said, acting like nothing had happened. Loke nodded and they left their room, going to find the others.

* * *

 

After finally making it to the beach, Erza and Lucy laid out some towels and set up the umbrellas, ready to relax and talk. Lucy had _a lot_ to talk about. Natsu and Gray immediately ran into the water, already arguing about something. Lisanna used her magic to change into a mermaid so she could keep up with them, and Loke joined in on their fight seeing as how he had nothing better to do. Lucy took advantage of him being away to get some advice. Luckily, Erza was thinking the same thing.

"So, how's it going with Loke?" She asked, surprised when Lucy didn't blush and start yelling.

"Well...last night he had a nightmare. He asked me to stay with him all night...and I did." She started, gauging Erza's reaction. She seemed...shocked, yet confused.

"What do you mean...stay with him?"

"Like...sleeping in the same bed." She explained, jumping as Erza squealed.

"You slept with him? Finally something happens between you two!"

"Shh, not like that! We slept, and that was it! Nothing major happened." She said, looking around frantically in case someone heard. Luckily they were alone.

"Aww, why not?" She pouted, causing Lucy's jaw to drop.

"Erza, I'm not just going to..do _that_ with him! I still don't know if I like him!" She said, calming down some.

"But..you _are_ thinking about it?" The redhead asked, finding the thought of Lucy with Loke positively adorable. If her friend could just see it too, then maybe they could finally be together.

"Yes. After last night...I...something changed. We woke up in each others arms and I just started thinking about it. Everything you said was right. He really is sweet, he even bought that necklace I wanted." She said, reaching up to touch said necklace.

"I noticed that. So if you agree with everything I said, why are you still unsure?"

"Well...he's never really told me how he feels, and actually...been serious about it. I can't tell if he really likes me, or if he's just teasing."

"But Lucy, if he was just teasing why would he be so nice to you?" Erza asked, wishing her friend would just see what she saw! It was so obvious, even Natsu could figure it out!

"I don't know...because I'm his master? Maybe he feels like he owes me for saving his life." Lucy responded, the thought of that being true making her sad.

"I don't know, Lucy, I think you should talk to him about it. The only way you'll know how he feels is by asking. And maybe hearing his answer will help you figure out your own feelings."

"Yeah...you're probably right. But how do I ask him something like that? And..what if he says he doesn't like me?"

"I highly doubt that, Lucy. You're just freaking yourself out. Just think it over for a while and ask when you're ready." Erza said, going quiet as Loke approached them. Lucy once again found herself checking him out only this time she snapped out of it before he could notice.

"Those two are relentless. I don't understand how Lisanna can just stay there like that. It's like they're in their own world and she's just watching." The lion said, rubbing a sore cheek. Natsu had managed to land a good hit on him.

"I think I'll go break them up. Feel free to take my spot, Loke." Erza said, flashing Lucy a wink before running into the water and tackling Gray. Loke took her up on that offer and stretched out next to Lucy, giving her a perfect view.

"Can I have my glasses, princess? Even though you look adorable in them." He said, holding out his hand. Lucy had completely forgotten she had put them off after he gave them to her, since he would be swimming. She quickly pulled them off and set them in his open hand, their skin touching for a second. It sent an electric feeling up her arm and down her spine.

"It sure is hot out." She sighed, fanning herself. It was hot, but not just from the sun. Loke being nearly naked right next to her was making it almost unbearably warm.

"You should go in the water. We can play in the waves together." He said, giving her his usual smile. He was back to his usual self, but Lucy wasn't. She didn't blush or stutter, or run away or hit him.

"Okay." Was all she said, and even Loke had to pause, his smile vanishing.

"R-really?" He asked, taking off his glasses just to make sure he was seeing right. Yep. She was serious.

"What? It sounds fun." She shrugged innocently, standing up to prove her point. The smile she got in return almost made her smile too. Loke dropped his glasses and practically dragged her with him, running into the water and diving in. They went out quite a way, waiting for a wave to form and carry them all the way back to shore. They laughed as they stood, sand covering their bodies. They repeated this a few times, the others joining in seeing as it looked fun. At some point they all joined hands, doing it together. Loke held Lucy's hand tight, never wanting to let go. As they all crashed into the sand and laughed, Lucy realized maybe she shouldn't have turned Loke down all the other times he asked to do something. It was fun being with him.

But eventually, the sun began to set, and they knew they had to get packed and head home. Loke was disappointed at this, since he wouldn't have a reason to stay around when they got home. Lucy certainly wouldn't want him staying at her house, and he needed to go back to the celestial world anyways. But at least he would have new memories. As they packed, he remained quiet, wondering what Lucy was thinking. Would she miss him too? They had seemed to be getting closer, and she had stopped freaking out whenever he said something pervy.

He hoped she would miss him.

* * *

 

The train ride home was uneventful, everyone had fallen asleep. Lucy had fallen asleep on the lions shoulder, and he was using her head as a pillow. Erza was on the other side of him, also sleeping. On the other bench was Natsu, Lisanna and Gray, with Happy curled up in Natsu's lap. Lisanna was sleeping on Natsu's shoulder, but the fire mage had taken refuge in a rather unexpected and shocking place, Gray's arm. And the ice mage was asleep on Natsu's head. If anyone were awake, they would probably be taking pictures. However, once the train came to a halt, they all jolted and promptly fell on the floor, landing in a heap of tangled limbs. That had certainly woken them up.

"Guess we're home.." Lucy mumbled, untangling herself from Gray's arm and standing. They slowly grabbed their luggage and exited the train, all too tired to speak. Eventually they just went separate ways, muttering out a 'See you later' before heading home. When Lucy got into her apartment, she dropped her bags and went straight for bed, not even telling Loke to go home. And the lion, being so tired as well, plopped right down with her and was instantly asleep. She might be mad in the morning but right now he was too tired to care.

He slept better with Lucy anyways.


	5. Chapter 5

A gentle breeze stirred Loke from his slumber, the cool air feeling good against his slightly warm skin. It took him a moment to remember where he was. Once he realized he was sprawled out in Lucy's bed and she was nowhere to be found, he figured it was time to get up. The alluring smell of food led him to the kitchen where Lucy had just finished cooking breakfast. She looked up at him and smiled. "Well good morning, sleepy head. I thought you would sleep all day." She said in a teasing voice. Loke belatedly wondered what time it was.

"Is it late?" He asked. It was unlike him to wake up so late. But Lucy's bed was just so comfortable, and being surrounded by her scent had given him the most peaceful sleep he quite possibly ever had.

"Just eleven-thirty." She said, giggling at his surprised face. She herself had woken up at nine, and was a little taken aback to find the lion asleep right next to her. Ordinarily, she would Lucy-kick anyone who dared sleeping with her right out the window, but seeing Loke so happy and peaceful sent her heart into a frenzy.

"Why didn't you wake me up? I don't usually sleep that long." He asked, wondering why she wasn't mad. "You looked so comfy, I didn't have the heart. And besides, with everything going on with you, I figured a well deserved rest was in order." She explained, leaving out the part where he looked positively adorable and she wanted to watch him sleep for a while. That would probably sound...just a _little_ creepy.

"You're too kind, princess. What did I do to deserve such a sweet master?" He asked in a somewhat teasing voice, though deep down he meant it.

"Yeah yeah, just sit down and eat." She said. The usual defensive and nervous tone that would always accompany a response like that was missing, however, and Loke noticed. Lucy really was acting differently now. Not that it was bad—quite the opposite— but he couldn't help but wonder why she was suddenly so comfortable around him. But if he asked, would she get mad?

"As you wish." He said, debating on bringing it up. She could get defensive and then go back to the way she used to be. Loke didn't want that. He liked being able to stay out like this and spend time with her. He even toned down the teasing just in case it got on her nerves and she changed her attitude again. But the curiosity simply killed him, and some part of him held on to a hope that maybe she was starting to have feelings for him.

_In a perfect world, I would just ask her why she's been acting different, and she would say because she fell in love with me. Then, we could be together forever. Or...at least until she dies. What would I do then...?_

"Loke, are you alright?" Lucy asked after seeing her spirits shoulders sag and his eyes look down at his food sadly.

"Yes, princess. Just...tired." He lied, pushing those sad thoughts into a dark corner of his mind. Now wasn't the time to think about that. First, he needed to figure out how to approach asking her.

"How can you possibly be tired? I think you're getting lazy, Loke. We need to do something to get your blood pumping! Like jogging, or going shopping!" She exclaimed, an excited glint in her eyes at the idea of shopping.

"Erm, Lucy, I don't think shopping makes your blood pump any faster.." Loke said meekly, shrinking down as she glared at him.

"It does for me, alright?!"

"Y-yes, my beautiful princess. Anything you say."

* * *

 

It felt good to be at the guild again. It was one of those rare calm days where everyone sat and talked amongst themselves. Even Natsu and Gray were oddly placid, despite sitting right next to each other. Far at the other end of the bar, Erza and Mira talked quietly with Levy and Cana, occasionally glancing at Lisanna who was of course right next to Natsu. Lucy found that slightly odd and went to sit with them, while Loke went to talk with Natsu and Gray. Lisanna seemed slightly on edge, probably since she couldn't get Natsu alone. It had just been them at first, and then Gray showed up, which gained Juvia's attention and now Loke. But Loke couldn't care less. He just pretended like she wasn't there.

"Hey guys! What's up?" Lucy greeted happily, unaware that her good mood was about to get ruined.

"Sit down, Lucy. We need to talk about something." Erza said, and Lucy just couldn't say no to _that_. "Uh, okay, what's going on?" She asked after plopping down on the stool.

"Is Lisanna really mistreating you, Lucy?" Mira asked with worried blue eyes. Lucy knew Mira would find out soon, but she wasn't expecting it today. She really didn't want to talk about it, but seeing as it was Mira...well, she couldn't turn down the sweet take over mage.

"It wasn't anything big, Mira. Just a little...misunderstanding. Please don't worry about it." She replied. Knowing Mira, she would talk to Lisanna about it, and that's the last thing Lucy wanted.

"It's hard not to, she _is_ my sister. I know she's a little...intolerable when she's around Natsu, which is always, but I don't want her treating my friends like that. And I don't want her to be disliked. She never used to be like this...I can't help but feel I should talk to her." The white haired woman said, pouting slightly. Lucy felt bad for worrying Mira like this, but...well...it wasn't her fault Lisanna was a psycho bitch.

"There's no need for that. We'll just avoid each other from now on."

"But Lucy...she's always around Natsu. If you avoid her, then you'll also be avoiding him. That's not right." Cana said, speaking up for the first time. Levy nodded. "She's right, Lu-chan. You can't let her take Natsu away like that. Besides, I thought you liked him."

"Not this again...I used to but not anymore. She can have him. Natsu just...I don't know...he never responded to anything I did. I dropped hints a few times and he either was too dense to get it or wasn't interested and ignored them. I just need to find someone else." Lucy explained, wondering just how many people thought her and Natsu should be together.

"Like Loke." Erza added with a grin. Lucy grew red and glared at her, trying to ignore the three sets of wide eyes staring at her.

"Loke? When did that happen?"

"Is that why he's with you today?"

"Loke's nice, Lu-chan! You would make a cute couple!"

"Right?! That's what I said!"

"Shh, not so loud! Dammit Erza, I didn't want everyone knowing until I figured it out! Look, we're not together or anything. I still don't know how I feel." Lucy said in an exasperated tone, growing more frazzled as Erza held up the necklace Loke bought her.

"See this? He bought it for her. They even stayed together in a hotel room on our mission." She said matter-of-factly. The girls squealed and ogled over the necklace, making Lucy cover her face in embarrassment.

"Erza!"

"Aaand, she was totally checking him out at the pool _and_ the beach. But she still refuses to admit he's attractive and that she likes him."

"I'm going to murder you, Erza!"

"Lucy, come _on_ ," Cana said, looking disapprovingly at her friend, "Loke's _fine_. If you can't admit he's sexy, you must be gay. You'd better get on that before some other bitch does. He still has fans in this world, in case you forgot."

"Cana's right, sometimes they still come in here looking for him. I always tell them he moved far away but they don't believe me." Mira added. Lucy suddenly felt on edge.

_Those whores better back off...wait, what am I saying?! He's not mine!_

"Loke really likes you, doesn't he?" Levy asked, recalling all the times Loke showed his affections for her friend. Lucy could only shrug. "He acts like he does...but he never says it with a serious face. I can't tell if he's messing with me or not."

"He likes you. It's obvious, Lucy. I mean sure, he's always been a little playboy. But when you showed up he changed. I always caught him looking at you, and then after he became your spirit it was like a whole new person."

"Cana's right. I think he's in love with you, Lucy. But if you want him to tell you that and be completely serious about it, you need to show some feelings of your own. I bet if he thinks you like him back, he'll get serious." Mira said, watching Lucy think it over.

"But...I don't know how I feel. Something has changed between us, that's for sure, and I can tell he's noticed. How can I tell if I like him?" She asked, looking at her friends for advice. They had all come to terms with their feelings after all, so they should be able to help.

"Oh, you'll know. When you see him, you'll feel all funny, like someone dumped butterflies down your throat and they all went to your stomach. And you won't feel like that around anyone else." Cana stated, her thoughts immediately going to Laxus.

"And your heart will beat fast. Plus you'll always want to be around him and you'll constantly be thinking about him. If he does something to you, you'll get really happy and blush a lot." Mira added, thinking of Freed.

"You'll also worry about him more than anyone else. Just the thought of something happening will make you really sad and want to cry. And the thought of him being with another girl will make you so mad. You'll be really jealous if he talks to another girl. Whenever he's not with you, you'll miss him like crazy." Levy said, eyes wandering over to Gajeel.

"You'll do anything for him, no matter what. If he makes a mistake, you'll be there to help him. Even if it involves you, you'll always forgive him." Erza finished, looking a little sad while remembering Jellal.

"Wow...all of that just for liking one person? Even when I liked Natsu...I don't think I felt all of that." Lucy said after thinking it over. She certainly went to the right place for advice.

"Well, do you feel like that around Loke?" Levy asked, watching as the blonde glanced over to her spirit and thought about it.

"I mean...maybe...I'd have to really think about it and watch how I act around him." She finally said.

"Well, it's good that you're not rushing it. And if you do realize you like him, for the love of Mavis, don't be like Lisanna! No offense, Mira." Cana said, causing the others to laugh.

"Or Juvia. Honestly, I don't know how those two deal with them. They look completely calm despite those two drooling over them." Erza said, watching the boys talk with Loke, as if Juvia and Lisanna weren't even there.

"They probably just got used to it. Oh, hey, look who's coming over Lucy." Cana grinned, nudging the blonde as Loke walked over. Lucy felt an odd tightening in her chest but couldn't figure out why.

"Hello ladies. How are you all?" He said, smiling gracefully at them. Mentally, they rolled their eyes and shook their heads.

"We're doing fine, just giving Lucy some advice. How's it going over there?" Cana asked, nodding her head towards Natsu and Gray.

"A little strange. I had to get away from Lisanna's death stare before she actually tried killing me. Even Natsu and Gray are acting a little weird, and Juvia..well...she's Juvia. What kind of advice? You know you can come to me, right princess? I'll be happy to help." He said, grabbing Lucy's hand in the process.

"You might _have_ to help later..." Cana muttered, causing Lucy to blush even more and pull her hand back.

"I don't need any more help, thank you! And how are those two idiots acting weird?" She said, trying to change the subject.

"Well, besides being oddly calm around each other, they seem to be...in their own world, I guess. They kept glancing at each other...I don't know, maybe it's just me." He shrugged, not wanting to think about it. He was more curious about what was up with Lucy.

"One can never tell with those two." Mira sighed, eyes flicking over to the front doors as they opened, revealing none other than Laxus and the Thunder God Tribe. "Ah...if you'll excuse me, I have to keep working." The white haired mage said as she quickly walked away, coincidentally right where Freed chose to sit.

"And where are _you_ going?" Lucy asked as Cana hopped down, the card mage giving her a knowing smile. "You know where I'm going." She said, walking over and planting herself right next to Laxus. Lucy could only shake her head at them.

"Ah, that reminds me, I need to show you something Lucy picked out on our mission Levy. Something tells me you'll like it more than me." Erza said, remembering the black studded lingerie Lucy had bought for her. She figured Levy could keep it in case her and Gajeel ever got together, which they would.

"Oh, okay. See you later, Lu-chan! Bye Loke!" The petite bluenette called as Erza dragged her away. Lucy mentally cursed them. They left her alone with Loke on purpose!

"Is there anything you would like to do today, princess?" Loke asked. He was starting to feel a little bored and everyone seemed to be in a weird mood today. Getting out of the guild sounded nice, but what would they do?

"There's nothing I need to do, as far as I know. My apartments clean, I've got enough food, I don't have any more money for clothes...we could take a job together." She suggested, noticing how Loke stiffened slightly. "Just a simple one, nothing crazy." She quickly added.

_He must be nervous about me going on more jobs, since the last two were a bit...intense. But I'm sure there's at least one we could take that doesn't involve anything dangerous._

"As long as it's simple, I'm fine with it." He nodded. The two made their way to the request board, scanning through the fliers to see if one sounded good enough.

"How about helping a museum guard a new shipment of artifacts?" She suggested. Loke shook his head. "Guard it from what, exactly? Some giant monster, or a bunch of thieves?"

"Hmm...true...okay, what about helping a group of miners who have been stuck in a cave due to a massive rock slide?"

"And risk getting trapped or crushed?" He asked, looking disapprovingly at her.

"Well...okay, this one can't possibly be dangerous. Helping an old lady run her pet store."

"...What if the animals attack? Or have rabies? Or if the store gets robbed? Or—"

"Loke!" Lucy yelled, bopping him on the arm. "Quit overreacting! I get that you're nervous, but nothing bad will happen!"

"I guess you're right..." He sighed, "Okay, let's take the first mission. It doesn't sound boring."

"Yes! I really wanted to do that one. Alright, it's not too far from here so if we leave now we should get there tonight, which is when they need us. I'll go pack my stuff but in the mean time, shouldn't you go back to the spirit realm? It's been a few days after all and you need to rest up."

"I suppose you're right. Just call me back out when you're on the train, okay?" He asked, nodding as she agreed. Lucy watched as he disappeared and told Mira that they were taking the job before heading back home.

What could possibly happen on such a simple job?

* * *

 

After packing everything and buying two tickets at the train station, Lucy found a booth for two and called Loke back out. Without Natsu whining and puking every two seconds the ride was actually peaceful. Her and Loke chatted about this and that, and somehow the topic shifted to Karen— a still touchy subject for Loke. But if he was uncomfortable talking about it, he did a good job of not showing it.

"You know, before she started to change and mistreat us, she had actually tried to date me. For a while she was pretty persistent but eventually she realized I wasn't going to give in. She thought I had a thing for Aries...in fact, that might have been why she always treated her the worst. But anyways, she ended up dating Hibiki, I guess since he looked like me. When she died...I couldn't face him. To this day I haven't said anything to him." He explained, looking a little sad at the end.

"Really? Hibiki? But...he's such a flirt! I never would have guessed..but he does kinda look like you. But why didn't you want to date her? Karen was a beautiful woman."

"Indeed she was. But Karen was my master, and at the time I didn't believe in those types of things. I didn't think a master and their spirit could have a relationship, because someday the master would grow old and die, leaving the spirit alone and heart broken. I didn't want to be in that position."

"At the time? So then...what about now?" Lucy asked, their eyes meeting.

"Now...I don't think like that anymore. I think a master and her spirit can fall in love and be together, for how ever long the world allows them to be. And when she dies someday, that spirit will be glad to have met her, and will always remember their time together. That's what I believe." He replied, looking into her stunned brown eyes meaningfully. The booth suddenly felt so much smaller than it really was. Lucy was hypnotized by his hazel eyes, and without realizing it she began to lean closer to him. Loke's heart pounded in his chest as her lips got closer and closer. This would be it, the moment they finally kissed and confessed their love for each other. Because she knew he was talking about her, he made sure to make that obvious.

And suddenly, all of those things the girls said earlier about love made sense. Her heart was racing, she felt like there were butterflies in her stomach, she knew she was blushing but she also felt completely happy. She _wanted_ this!

Their lips were just an inch apart...

When the train jolted to a stop and they lost balance, falling right to the floor.

_That did NOT just happen! We were just— And I admitted to— and he— GAH! WHY?!_

"Ouch..." Loke muttered, rubbing his sore head. Mentally though he was throwing a fit. They just had to arrive at that exact moment?! And the train couldn't just _slowly_ come to a stop?! It's as if the world wanted to torture him.

_I even gave that awesome heartfelt speech to make sure she knew I was serious. That's the closest we've ever been to kissing! Dammit all to hell, why me?! Now the moments totally ruined._

"Alright, that's it, I'm done with trains. Let's get out if here before I give the conductor a piece of my mind." Lucy said, face red with anger.

"I couldn't agree more. Let's just get this job over with." Loke grumbled, helping Lucy with her bags and angrily stomping out of the train. The two walked in frustrated silence all the way to the museum, neither knowing what to say. They had almost kissed, that much was obvious, but since the moment was ruined what could they say? Lucy was at a loss for words. She wasn't ready to say what she felt, because it had all hit her so suddenly. She still needed time to process what happened.

And Loke..well...Loke was just plain out frustrated to the point where he didn't know what to say.


	6. Chapter 6

As it would turn out, guarding the artifacts would be much easier than either Lucy or Loke initially thought. The artifacts consisted of little figurines that would be going in a new display case. They were carved centuries ago by the founder of the town and were recently discovered at a digging site not too far from the museum. All they had to do was transport them from the Mayors residence to the museum which was a few miles south. In Lucy's opinion, they were downright adorable. There was a little pomeranian dog that looked up at you with shiny eyes, a beautiful woman holding a newborn baby, and the same woman holding hands with a man. Even though they were made of simple wood they were finely carved and painted.

"I can't help but wonder why they didn't just transport these themselves. It's a little suspicious." Loke pointed out, watching Lucy from the corner of his eye. She had been ogling over the little figurines this entire time.

"Well, the Mayor didn't say anything about it. I'm sure we'll be fine." Lucy responded, thinking Loke was just being paranoid again. Maybe it was a little odd, but really, what could happen?

"I don't know, Lucy, I've got a bad feeling. Let's just hurry up and get there." The spirit replied as he quickened his pace. Lucy held back a sigh and complied anyways, knowing there was no point arguing with him. As they neared the museum, a shrill cry came from the woods, making Lucy gasp. Her first instincts were to run towards the noise in case somebody needed help, but Loke caught her wrist and held her back.

"Lucy, no. We don't know what's beyond those trees and it's not part of our mission. What if someone's trying to steal these artifacts and they're trying to lure us in there?"

"Loke, that's ridiculous. Who would want to steal these little things? They can't be worth anything. That person might need our help, and as members of Fairy Tail it's always part of our job to help them."

"But—" Loke stopped abruptly as the person screamed again, this time calling out for help. He let out a deep sigh, knowing Lucy wouldn't let this go. "Alright, fine, but you're not leaving my sight."

"I know." Lucy nodded. She carefully tucked the figurines back into the little backpack she had been given, and the two raced off into the forest, following the yells and cries. With Loke's new sensitive hearing it didn't take long to find the source of the noise, a little girl curled up on the floor as a much larger man towered over her, wearing a dark cloak. Loke used his Regulus punch to get the man away from her while Lucy rushed in to pick her up. When the man realized he had been caught, he turned and sprinted into the dark. Loke was about to chase him when Lucy stopped him.

"Loke, wait! We need to focus on her right now, she might be hurt." The blonde said as she gently put the girl down. She looked to be only seven or eight, and had dark brown hair and navy blue eyes, and her skin was a dark tan color. "What's your name, little girl? Why were you out here so late?"

"M-my name is Silvana. I came out here to find my puppy...but then that man showed up a-and...and..." She then began crying, causing Lucy to pull her into a hug.

"It's okay, we'll protect you and get your puppy back. Do you know where it went?" She asked in a quiet voice, pulling back as the girl nodded and pointed behind her.

"She went that way. Please help me find her!" The girl pleaded. Lucy turned to Loke, seeing if he approved or not. He seemed genuinely concerned for the girl but didn't look happy about going deeper into the forest.

"We have to do this quick. We'll find her dog, get her home and then go to the museum."

"Oh, thank you Mister!" The girl cried happily, running over to hug Loke's leg. Loke smiled in return, reaching down to scoop her up and put her on his shoulders. He always did have a soft spot for kids. Once she realized he had cat ears, she squealed and began petting them.

"Are you part kitty, Mister? You have kitty ears! They're so soft and cute!" She giggled, rubbing them with her fingertips. Loke resisted the urge to purr.

"Yes, you could say I'm part kitty. Just be gentle okay? They're sensitive." He said, laughing as she gasped and stroked them almost too gently.

"Say, Silvana, did that man say what he wanted? Why did he attack you like that?" Lucy asked, looking up at the girl.

"Oh..um...n-no, he didn't say anything. He just..asked if I had money and started kicking me. That's all." Silvana replied, glancing at Lucy and then quickly going back to Loke's ears.

"How strange. Hopefully we don't see him again. What does your puppy look like?" She asked, deciding to change the subject. Talking about the man who assaulted her probably just made her feel more scared.

"She's small, and has black fur with little white feet! She's really fluffy too!" Silvana said with a wide grin. Talking about her dog seemed to cheer her up right away.

"What's her name? Maybe if we call her she'll come to us." Lucy said as they walked into a clearing in the forest.

"Oh, her names Shiba, but usually if I whistle like this she comes!" And to prove her point, she put two fingers in her mouth and whistled loudly, the noise echoing through the forest. Not two seconds later a little black dog came running into the clearing, panting excitedly at it's owner. Loke quickly let Silvana down and watched as she happily picked up the little pomeranian, giggling as it licked her face.

"Well, that didn't take long at all. How about we take you home, Silvana?" Lucy asked, ignoring the disturbing feeling that something was wrong here. If all it took was a whistle, why hadn't she done that in the first place? Why did she lead them into the forest instead?

"I'm afraid that won't be happening." A voice suddenly said, causing Lucy and Loke to spin around. The man from earlier stepped out from the shadows, his dark cloak concealing his face. Loke stepped in front of Lucy immediately, glaring at the man.

"Who are you? Why do you want this girl so much?" Lucy asked, peering over Loke's shoulder.

"Ah, it's not the girl I'm after. Silvana, come." He said, grinning as she did so. Lucy didn't want to believe what was happening. "Silvana no! Don't go to him, he'll hurt you!"

"Sorry, but I'm not the one who's going to get hurt here." She replied, taking her place next to the man.

"What the hell is going on here? What do you want, and why were you hurting her earlier?" Loke asked, angry that a mere child had tricked them.

_I knew we shouldn't have come here.._

"Hand over the artifacts now, or else we'll have no choice but to take them from you." The hooded man said, taking a step forward. Loke growled immediately, taking a step back.

"Why would you want these? They're supposed to be going to the museum, and besides, they're just made of wood. What value could they possibly have for you?" Lucy asked, putting her hands on Loke's shoulders to calm him down.

"That's none of your business. If you refuse I _will_ take them." The man growled, becoming irritated now.

"It's our job to safely get these to the musuem. I'm sorry, but you can't have them." She stated firmly, backing up as Loke nudged her away. She didn't want to fight but at this rate it was inevitable.

"Very well. Silvana, get the bag." He ordered while lunging at Loke. The little girl ran for Lucy and with blinding speed began crawling up her back.

"Silvana! Don't do this!" Lucy shouted, trying to shake the girl off.

"I'm sorry, but these belong to us. You should have just given them to us, I don't like fighting." She replied, pulling out a small knife. Lucy quickly pulled the backpack from her shoulders and managed to shake Silvana off, and then sprinted into the forest. Silvana was quick to follow, being surprisingly fast for her age. Loke growled as she disappeared, dodging a punch from the man. Whoever this guy was he knew how to fight and was very fast.

"Why are you doing this? Those artifacts are worthless." Loke said, barely dodging another punch.

"They hold more value than you realize. They belong to us, not the museum." He replied, stumbling as Loke landed a hit.

Lucy struggled to think of a plan while running from Silvana, who was right behind her. She didn't want to fight a little girl, but Silvana wasn't giving her an option. The girl seemed oddly experienced when it came to fighting, despite being so young. She reached down to her keys, an idea coming to mind.

_Maybe if I can confuse her..._

"That's it!" She cried, opening Gemini's gate. The two little blue spirits hopped around before looking up at their master. "You called princess?" They both asked.

"I need you to transform to look like me, and fast!" She said, quickly bursting into a sprint as Silvana reached for the backpack. The two spirits nodded, touching Lucy's arm before transforming into her. They then ran in separate directions, both having the same backpack. Silvana had to stop running to think about what just happened.

"Which one has the real artifacts? Ugh, I can't do this by myself!" She growled, whistling loudly again. The man fighting Loke stopped suddenly and started running, making Loke pause in confusion.

"Where do you think you're going? We're not done!" He yelled, following the man.

"What is it, Silvana?" He asked, wondering where Lucy went.

"Help me find her! There's two of her now and I don't know where the real one is!" She replied, following one of the Lucy's. The man didn't understand what she meant but went in the opposite direction anyways.

"Where the hell did he go?" Loke muttered, following the scent of the man. He came to a fork in the forest and went left, since that's where the scent led him. What bothered him more was that he could also smell Lucy.

_So now he's chasing Lucy? Where did that girl go? What the hell is going on?_

Lucy finally came to a stop to catch her breath, thankful that her plan worked. It looked like she was safe, so she planted herself under a tree and continued panting. This whole mission had gotten out of hand, and she regretted not listening to Loke. He would probably be mad at her now. But how could they get out of this? For whatever reason these people really wanted the figurines and probably wouldn't give up soon. If only she knew why they wanted it so badly, maybe she could help.

"Found you!" A voice shouted, and suddenly Lucy was being grabbed. The man from before had somehow found her.

"Let me go!" She screamed, squirming in the mans arms. She felt her backpack being lifted and squirmed more, elbowing him hard in the stomach. He dropped her with a grunt and she quickly scurried away, taking out her whip.

"You just couldn't give us what we wanted, could you?" He growled, hunched over in pain. "I don't want to hurt you people! But you leave me without a choice!" He yelled, and suddenly whistled loudly. The little dog from before came running, and then growled when it saw it's master in pain.

"Shiba, get her!" He yelled, pointing at Lucy. The little dog ran at her with it's teeth bared, but Lucy was too confused to run. How was this little adorable dog going to hurt her? She got her answer when it suddenly started getting bigger, until it was the size of a panther. Lucy couldn't do anything as it lunged at her, teeth bared. At the same moment Loke came running, only to see some giant animal pounce on Lucy and rip her apart.

Everything went red after that.

He didn't see how that Lucy faded back into the spirit world, or how the real Lucy emerged with Silvana still chasing her. The two of them stopped at seeing Loke try to kill the dog, only to realize it was the mans fault in the first place. Lucy knew what would happen next. She acted quickly, running at Loke just as he lunged at the man. His elongated claws reached for the hood that covered his face and tore it off, scratching his face in the process. Lucy managed to tackle him before he could hurt the man any more. But Loke didn't recognize her. To him, Lucy was dead.

In one quick motion, her necklace was on the floor broken, and four deep gashes covered her chest and neck.

Lucy was in shock. Loke had never lashed out at her. He was too far gone for her to help, but if she didn't stop them he could very well slaughter them all. But if yelling at him wouldn't work like it usually did, what would?

_Wait a minute..._

She suddenly remembered something Loke had said as a joke, but in a situation like this is might actually work.

_"You know, a kiss would sure calm me down."_

_A kiss...but would that work? I can't just leave him like this!_

Loke was starting to break free of her hold on him, so she did the only thing she could, and leaned in until their lips touched. He still writhed beneath her and clawed at her arms, but despite the pain she didn't stop. She gripped his shoulders and added more pressure, blushing despite the situation. His lips were so soft...she didn't even notice when he returned to normal until she felt him kiss back.

"L-Lucy..? But you...I saw you...what happened?" He asked with a dazed expression. One moment Lucy was getting mauled, and the next she was kissing him?

"That was Gemini, Loke. I'm okay." She said in a comforting voice, wincing as the blood from her wounds dripped onto his shirt. His eyes widened when he saw the cuts on her neck, and then widened more in horror when he saw the blood on his hands.

"Y-you...you're not okay, Lucy! I... _I_ did that to you..." He said, and to Lucy's complete shock his eyes started watering. He seemed to remember they weren't alone and forced his emotions away, glaring up at them.

"This is _your_ fault! You want these artifacts that bad, that you would try to kill someone?! What the fuck is your problem!?" He yelled, gently lifting Lucy off of him so he could stand and get closer to the man, who's face was now revealed. Lucy gasped, noticing how he and Silvana looked alike. Were they related?

"W-we're sorry! We didn't want to hurt anyone, just please don't kill us!" The man said, standing in front of Silvana protectively. The girl was holding Shiba, who was back to her normal size but was bleeding.

"You'd be lucky if I didn't! If that had been the real Lucy, you would both be dead right now! Explain everything right now and maybe I'll spare you!" He growled, calming down as Lucy put a hand on his shoulder.

"We just want our families artifacts back! The Mayor of that town stole them from our family burial grounds so he could display them in his museum and make a profit from it. We saw you leave his office with them!"

"Wait a minute, he didn't tell us that. These belong to the founder of this town." Lucy said, wondering why the Mayor would lie.

"Yes, the founder was our ancestor. When he was buried, these artifacts went with him. He cherished them, and they are a part of our history. But the Mayor wanted them for himself. Our family has been banned for years because he doesn't like us, and we are forced to live in this forest." The man continued explaining.

"But why does he hate you? And how can he make a profit from these little things?" Lucy asked. It made some sense, she supppsed.

"Long ago, our great grandfather was supposed to be the Mayor. But another family had it out for him and didn't want him in control of the town. They were jealous of our families wealth. So they murdered him and took the place as Mayor, and ever since then we have been banished. The people of that town know that these artifacts belonged to the founder and would pay money to see them. We just want them returned to our ancestors grave. I'm sorry we didn't tell you, we just didn't think you would help."

"I see...if you would have just said all of that in the beginning instead of luring us in here, we would have given them to you. You caused us a lot of trouble, you know." Lucy said, glaring at the man. Silvana suddenly stepped out from behind him and looked up at Lucy.

"We're sorry, Lucy. Can you forgive us?" She said with a pout, and Lucy just couldn't say no.

"Of course we can. Just don't ever do this again, okay? You could really have gotten hurt. Is your dog okay?" She asked, noticing the dogs labored breathing.

"She'll be alright. We have healers in our village." Silvana replied, smiling slightly. Lucy gave her the backpack and smiled, glad that the whole ordeal was over.

"So what now? We can't go collect our pay, we didn't complete the job." Loke said, frowning slightly.

"That's alright. But what will you do now? The Mayor will probably be back again. We could always go teach him a lesson, and then you can live in the village again."

"Actually, we like living in the forest. And now that we know what he wants, we can defend ourselves better. Once Shiba is healed she will be the guardian of our village. We should have thought of that earlier, really, but we weren't expecting the Mayor to do that." Silvana said, ruffling the dogs fur.

"We're sorry, about everything. I only wish there was something we could offer you." The man said, rubbing his arm nervously.

"Please, don't worry about it. I think it's time we all just go home." Lucy said, glancing at Loke. He looked exhausted, and she just knew he was beating himself up over hurting her.

They were going to have a long talk about this later.

* * *

 

Lucy had never been so happy to be home. Silvana had returned home with her father and Shiba, and the artifacts were back to where they belonged. After some tweaking, Lucy managed to fix her necklace and was happily wearing it again. It did irritate her cuts slightly but she didn't want to remove it. However, it was time to deal with what happened. She sat on her bed and patted the space next to her, signaling for Loke to join her. The spirit hadn't said one word since they got on the train. She could tell just by looking at him that he was miserable, if the constant glancing at her cuts gave anything away.

"Loke, you can't possibly blame yourself. And you already know I don't blame you either." She started, eyes widening as he buried his face in the crook of her neck and wrapped his arms around her.

"I do blame myself. I didn't even recognize you Lucy, and I don't know why. I just remember being so scared...I really thought I'd lost you that time. I can't believe I hurt you..." He said in a somewhat hoarse voice. Lucy gently rubbed his back, hoping to calm him down.

"I'm fine though. It didn't even hurt." She lied, knowing it was for the best. It had actually hurt _a lot_.

"Still, at the end of the day I can't forgive myself. All I ever want to do is protect you, and today I couldn't even do that. I don't want to be like this anymore, Lucy! I can't live like this!" His voice wavered at the end. Lucy felt something warm slide down her chest and frowned.

"Don't cry, Loke. Everything is going to be alright. I'm alive, and I'll always be here for you. That's not going to change." She said, her other hand coming up to stroke his hair.

"I don't understand how you can still be so nice to me, Lucy. I don't deserve your kindness." He sniffed, eyes widening as she forced him to look at her. She even removed his glasses. The way she looked at him made him feel completely bare. It might have something to do with the fact that he's crying, and she's witnessing it, but still.

"Don't ever say that. I'll never stop being nice to you, and you'll always deserve it. Now please, stop crying. It makes me sad." She said while wiping away his tears. He immediately stopped, not wanting her to be sad.

"I'm sorry, princess."

"It's okay. But..um...there is one more thing we need to talk about." Lucy reluctantly said, a blush spreading across her face. Loke raised an eyebrow in confusion. She had been thinking about it this entire time and wasn't sure if they should talk about it, but in the end she knew it wasn't something she could run from.

"What is it, Lucy?" He asked, genuinely confused. What else would they need to talk about? And why was she blushing?

"Well...do you remember what happened after you attacked that guy?" Lucy asked hesitantly. Loke had to stop and think.

_I don't remember much of anything. She had gotten attacked and then...I blacked out. When I woke up, I did feel...something. And when I opened my eyes she was so close...wait a minute..._

"Oh." Was all he managed to say, his face turning bright red. He did indeed remember that part.

"Yeah..." She replied, hating how the awkward tension skyrocketed. She had almost counted on him not remembering, but he _did_ kiss back.

"I'm sorry you had to do that, and I won't tease you or anything. I'm grateful for what you did. If you want, we can pretend like it never happened." He said, much to her surprise. She wasn't expecting that. Did she want to forget about it?

_Remembering how it felt...his lips were so soft. And when he kissed me back everything felt...right. He really is a good kisser. And I think...I..._

"I don't want that. Not at all." She shook her head, almost laughing at the face he made.

_No, I know now. I know that I..._

"R-really?" He asked, wondering if he was dreaming right now.

"Really. In fact, I don't ever want to forget it. Loke, there's something I've been wanting to say for a while, but until now I wasn't sure. I thought when we were on the train it would happen, but..well..it didn't. But after kissing you...I..."

"Yes? What is it?" He said, hoping he didn't sound overly excited.

_I know how I feel now._

"I really like you, Loke. And I want to..be with you."

The smile he gave her almost stole her breath away.

But the kiss he gave her _really_ did leave her breathless.


	7. Chapter 7

Lucy woke up in a positively great mood that morning. She smiled all the way to the guild, hand in hand with Loke who also seemed in high spirits. After confessing, Loke was eager to claim her as his with a stunning kiss, before quickly saying he liked her too. Well, in all honesty he loved her, but she didn't seem ready for such a heavy word and he respected that. The simple fact that he could hold her hand and kiss her meant the world to him, and he was excited to show everyone that they were together. It was a beautiful day too, as if the world was smiling at them in approval. Everything was perfect.

Until they got to the guild.

Right there, in plain sight, right outside of the guild, was Natsu and Lisanna. That's not the bad part though. Lisanna was practically sucking his face off, and smirked when she saw Lucy standing there like a fool. The blonde didn't know what to do. Seeing her with Natsu angered her, and something deep within her snapped. She was quick to spin around and walk away, leaving a confused Loke behind. He didn't understand why Lucy reacted that way. Seeing Natsu with another girl shouldn't bother her, should it? She was with him now. And yet she still acted like that...Loke suddenly felt jealous and hurt. He quickly chased after her, waiting until they were in her apartment to talk.

"What's wrong?" He asked, praying to Mavis he was wrong. Maybe she just didn't want to see Lisanna?

"I can't believe she has the nerve to do that! She doesn't deserve him! And yet he _let_ her do that, right out in the open!" She seethed, not quite understanding her own feelings. She was over Natsu, right? So why did it hurt so much to see him kiss another girl? But it wasn't just some girl, it was _her_.

"Why does it matter? You don't still like him, do you?" He asked, trying to keep his cool. She liked _him_ , right?

"No! I'm over him...I know I am..." She replied, her own voice not even sounding sure. Loke felt a stab at his heart. She wasn't even sure, yet she admitted to liking him...

"I don't think you are, Lucy, and I need to know right now what the truth is. If you're not going to be in this one hundred percent, then I'm done." He said, causing Lucy's eyes to widen. She was over Natsu and liked Loke now...right?

"I am! I like you, Loke, not Natsu." She said, beginning to panic. She didn't want to hurt him, but it seemed like it was too late.

"I don't know, Lucy. I think you need to figure it out before we continue. Call me when you're sure of yourself." And with that, he faded away, leaving a stressed and confused Lucy.

_Why did I act like that? Seeing Natsu kiss someone like her just...makes me so angry! But it's not because I like him, it's because he's my friend and I want what's best for him, and that's not her. So then why couldn't I just tell Loke that? He looked so hurt..._

"We barely got together and I'm already messing things up. Ugh, way to go Lucy, you idiot." She grumbled, eyes watering. She didn't want to leave Loke like that. But before she could call him back out, there was a thud coming from her bedroom, and Lucy had a bad feeling she knew who it was.

"What do you want, Natsu." She grumbled, walking in to her room only to see Natsu standing there. He looked oddly serious, maybe even mad. Lucy just wanted him to go away.

"I need to talk to you about something. It's really important and I just feel like I need to tell someone." He said, wondering why Lucy seemed so sad.

"Now isn't a good time Natsu. Go tell Happy or something." She replied coldly. Natsu didn't give up though.

"I want to tell you, Luce. Your my best friend and I also need some good advice. See, I'm kind of.. with someone, but I don't know how to tell this other person." He said, and Lucy growled. He was talking about being with Lisanna, and she was this 'other person' he didn't know how to tell.

"I already know Natsu, I saw you kissing." She spat, glaring at the pinkette. His eyes widened at this.

"You...saw us? But how..?"

"You were right out in the open, Natsu! Of course I saw!" She waved her arms around, feeling a head ache coming on. What, did he think he was being secretive about it?

"Well...I guess we were being a little obvious. Are you...mad?" He asked, looking hurt at her attitude towards him.

"I'm just disappointed. You deserve someone better, Natsu." He flinched at that, now looking incredibly hurt.

"Disappointed..? I thought you of all people would be happy for us...I mean, we're both your friends right? Do you not approve of that kind of relationship?" He asked, which made Lucy slightly confused.

"When did I ever make it seem like you were _both_ my friends? And what do you mean that kind of relationship? Look, you're not making sense. Let me make this clear. Lisanna and I aren't friends, and never will be. You deserve better than her! What were you thinking kissing her?" She asked, putting her hands on her hips. Natsu gaped at her, looking beyond confused.

"Lisanna..? You think I'm dating _her_..?"

"Well, yes! You were kissing her earlier! Wait, if it's not her then who the hell is it, and why would you kiss her?" Lucy asked. Natsu really wasn't making sense.

"You thought...oh, I get it!" He was suddenly laughing. "No no, you've got it all wrong! She randomly kissed me earlier, I had no part in it. Man, you really scared me Luce."

"But...then...who the hell _are_ you dating?!" She yelled, when suddenly another person came through her window. She shrieked as a shirtless Gray plopped right next to Natsu on her bed, as if it was the most normal thing in the world. This only confused her more.

"You tell her yet?" He asked Natsu, wrapping an arm around his shoulders. Lucy's face went pale. They couldn't...could they?

"Wha...?" Was all she managed to say, her voice failing her. It just wasn't possible!

"I think she just figured it out. She thought I was with Lisanna, can you believe that?" Natsu asked, laughing as Gray grew angry.

"Well, that bitch was all over you. I still don't know how you're gonna tell her."

"Or how you're gonna tell Juvia. I was hoping Lucy would help, but I think she's in shock. Look at her face!" Natsu began laughing again, and Lucy finally found enough brain power to talk.

"You mean...you two...are...d-dating? But how?! When?! Oh Mavis, how are you going to tell them?!"

"Well, look who caught up. That's why we're here, dummy. How can we tell them without hurting them?" Natsu asked, paling at what Lucy said next.

"You can't."

* * *

 

After kicking Natsu and Gray out, Lucy gained enough of her wits to call Loke back out, still slightly in shock. As much as she wanted to see Lisanna's face when they told her, Loke came first. The lion appeared in a flash of gold, looking at Lucy with disappointed eyes. She immediately pulled him into a hug, hoping to Mavis she didn't cry.

"I'm sorry, Loke. I reacted that way because I want what's best for him, which isn't Lisanna. It wasn't because of any feelings I had for him—which I don't. You're the only one I care about and I'm sorry for making you angry. Can you forgive me?" She asked, daring to look into his eyes. She was relieved to see him smile.

"Of course I can. I guess it just made me a little jealous. But you shouldn't let them bother you, it's their life." He said, raising an eyebrow as she grinned evilly.

"Actually, there's a funny story behind that." And she explained everything to him. He reacted like she did, face going white in shock and disbelief. But after he realized they would have to tell their stalkers, and probably would do so today, he was just as eager as her to get to the guild. Lisanna's face would be priceless! They quickly raced to the guild, bursting through the doors and quickly looking around.

They got there just in time to grab a seat at the bar and watch the show.

They were too far away for Lucy to hear, but Loke managed to pick up on the words. They had sat Lisanna and Juvia down at the same table, looking beyond nervous, as did the girls. Knowing them, they probably thought they were about to get asked out. Oh, what a shock they were in for...

"Okay, Natsu's trying to be gentle about it." Loke informed her, making Lucy smirk. Natsu wasn't gentle, so this would be a disaster. "She's confused, but I think Juvia is starting to get it. Hmm...maybe we should be on the second floor, in case she floods the place. She's already teary eyed." He continued. Lucy felt bad about that. Juvia was actually her friend and hated to see her suffer like this.

"Natsu froze up, so Gray stepped in. Ah jeez, he's giving them some cliche line about how some things aren't meant to be. Lisanna's starting to get mad. Any second now.."

"What are you guys doing?" Levy asked, walking over with Cana and Erza. Lucy grinned at them.

"Take a seat. The show is just beginning." Lucy replied, jerking her head in Lisanna's direction.

"Okay, I think Gray just said it." Loke stated, watching as the ice mage wrapped his arm around Natsu again. Both girls were in a state of shock, before...

"WHAT?!" Lisanna shrieked, gaining the whole guilds attention. Juvia was already in the process of flooding the place, causing several people to run outside for safety. "Gray-sama, why?" Juvia sobbed, crying even more.

"Wait, what's going on?" Cana asked. She was completely lost, but didn't like seeing Juvia cry. Seeing Lisanna completely pissed however was funny.

"Just wait." Lucy said, only wishing she had a camera. Any minute now, Lisanna would throw a huge fit, and Lucy would laugh at her.

She was taken off guard when Lisanna suddenly ran out of the guild crying.

"Wait, wha..?"

"Woah, I've never seen her cry before. What the hell did those two say?" Cana wondered aloud, watching Juvia run over to them. Lucy didn't hear a word anyone said. She was too focused on the guild doors, and Lisanna. She almost felt...guilty.

"Gray-sama...is...with Natsu! Juvia doesn't understand!" The rain woman wailed. As the girls comforted her, Lucy waited and waited, as if Lisanna would come back in and make a scene. But she never came back.

_She must really be hurt. I guess I would be too...I bet she really needs a friend right now. Even after all the shit she said to me...I can't stand by while a guild member suffers. Even she doesn't deserve to be alone right now. Hopefully I don't regret this..._

"I'll be back. Stay with Juvia." Was all she said before sprinting after Lisanna. She had no idea where the girl went though. If anything, she probably ran back home to Fairy Hills. Seeing as there was nowhere else to check, that's where Lucy went. Sure enough, Lisanna was sitting under the big tree, hugging her knees while sobbing. Lucy approached her carefully, like she was some sort of wild animal.

"Lisanna..?" She hesitantly asked. The girls head shot up and she glared, but there was no strength behind it.

"What do you want? Came to see me like this? I bet you think you've won, now that Natsu is gay and you've got that spirit." She spat, eyes widening as Lucy sat next to her and shook her head.

"I came to make sure you're okay, and to apologize. I'm sorry you're going through this, and for the things I said. I won't let you be alone despite everything we've been through." Lucy said, her face void of emotion. Lisanna wasn't sure what to say.

"Is this...some kind of joke?" She asked, wondering what Lucy was up to. She couldn't be serious...right?

"Not at all. I don't like seeing anyone like this, even you. And I'm hoping we can be friends." Lucy replied. Lisanna was silent for a moment, thinking things over, before sighing deeply.

"I guess I was pretty mean. I had just missed Natsu so much, and when I could finally be around him again I guess I lost sight of everything else. But I guess...he was never mine to begin with. I feel so stupid..."

"It's not like you could see this coming. Hell, I don't think even those two did. But you'll always have nakama to fall back on when you're hurt. We're a family, and family always forgives each other. If we can forgive Gajeel for tearing apart the guild and attacking us, I'm sure we can forgive you. Now, how about we go back to the guild? You need to be around some girlfriends, and we still have to help Juvia." Lucy said, offering a smile. Lisanna nodded and stood, eyes widening as Lucy pulled her into a hug. After a slight pause, she smiled and returned the gesture.

* * *

 

Much, much later, Lucy finally returned home, albeit a little tipsy. Okay, really tipsy. The guild had celebrated the new found and shocking relationship between Natsu and Gray, and the other girls welcomed Lisanna into their drinking game. Even Juvia had joined in and eventually cheered up, saying if Gray was happy, then so was she. Lisanna had no hard feelings towards Natsu or Gray and after downing a few shots, also admitted to being happy. Lucy had thoroughly enjoyed getting Loke drunk, which surprisingly wasn't an easy task. Now, however, she was having fun.

The room was spinning as she giggled at nothing, landing in a heap on her bed. Loke had planted himself there quite some time ago, laughing at Lucy's antics. He had never seen her drunk before. She was quite amusing, and looked adorable with an alcohol induced blush. Everything had turned out surprisingly well.

"Loke~" Lucy sang, rolling over to face her spirit. He gave her a lazy grin in response, trying to focus on her face. It was difficult, seeing as there were currently two Lucy's.

"Yes princess?" He asked, laughing as she opened her mouth to say something, only to burst out laughing again. "You're drunk Lucy." He stated, taking off his glasses and setting them on the nightstand.

"You are too! You're as drunk as a skunk.." She slurred, laughing at her words. Loke could only shake his head and laugh. Suddenly, she was on top of him, straddling his hips. "A cute skunk." She added, her glazed eyes scanning over his prone form. Loke was suddenly nervous. Lucy was unpredictable when she was drunk, and apparently very flirtatious. Or horny. He had yet to find out.

"What are you doing on top of me?" He asked, gulping as she started pulling off her shirt. Horny it was. Not that Loke was any different, but still, he didn't want to take advantage of her...or be taken advantage of. If she tried anything he might not be able to stop her.

"I haven't decided yet. What are you doing underneath me?" She asked with a wink, throwing her shirt across the room. He stared unabashedly at her chest, eyes widening when she began pulling down her bra straps.

"W-waiting to see what you're doing. We _are_ pretty drunk, Lucy. I don't think we should do anything." He said, yet his eyes never stopped looking at her.

"I'm just getting changed, silly. Nothing else." She replied with a smirk, holding up her pajama top. She pulled the shirt over her head and then her stomach, before going under the fabric to unclasp her bra. Loke couldn't help but feel disappointed as her shirt covered her now free chest. She then rolled off and pulled down her shorts, bending down and giving him a wonderful view of her rear end. Loke felt his heart beat faster.

But all too quickly she pulled up her pajama bottoms and crawled into bed, looking drowsy. Loke wanted to stay, but after that he wasn't sure he could control himself. Plus he was still drunk, and alcohol usually made him friskier than normal. Some time in the spirit world would do him some good anyways. So, he regrettably kissed her forehead and said goodnight before turning off her lights and fading away. Lucy smiled, on the verge of passing out.

"You're so nice...Loke."


	8. Chapter 8

Lucy woke up the next morning with one hell of a hangover. Really, how did Cana deal with this? She could barely open her eyes and when she tried sitting up her stomach churned. Maybe laying down for a little longer would be best. She then wondered how Loke was feeling and considered calling him out. However, a little piece of paper on her nightstand caught her attention. She slowly reached over and grabbed it, unfolding the paper to reveal a letter.

_Good morning Princess. I came by earlier to wake you but...well...I have to say I'm not feeling too well. As ashamed as I am to admit this, I need some recovery time. I know you're going to miss me, and believe me I'll miss you too, but can you please call me out tomorrow? I promise I'll make it up to you!_

_~You're lion._

_P.S. I hope I didn't leave any puke in your bathroom!_

"Damn you, Loke." She muttered, glaring at the last line. If there was one _speck_ of throw up he would be cleaning her entire house to make up for it! Speaking of throwing up, though, her stomach had apparently decided that it was her turn. She quickly rushed into the bathroom and emptied her stomach, washing her mouth out when it was over. Why the _hell_ did she decide to drink?

"I need Cana's hangover remedy.." She groaned. But going all the way to the guild sounded horrible. "Isn't there any other way I can do this?" She asked herself, racking her brain for an answer. After a few minutes, her tired brain remembered something.

"My call Cana card! She gave it to me in case I ever needed her! She said it was only for emergencies...but this counts, right?" She reasoned, crawling back over to her desk and fishing out the card. She was then faced with another problem. "How the hell do you use this?!" She yelled, waving it around experimentally. Eventually she just yelled Cana's name repeatedly into the card until there was a knock at her door. Lucy somehow managed to stand and open the door, gratefully taking the bottle of the remedy when Cana handed it to her.

"You know, I got the message as soon as you touched the card. I was also sleeping." The brunette said, glaring at her blonde friend who grinned sheepishly.

"Hey, you're the one who made me drink. It's not my fault." She replied, feeling better already.

"Maybe you should learn how to hold your liquor better." She shot back, grinning as Lucy glared at her.

"Like you? No thanks. I might die trying."

"Very funny. So, where's the boyfriend? Still in bed?" Cana asked with a smirk, causing Lucy to blush.

"No! He went to the spirit world to rest. Don't say things like that, Cana!" She said, blushing more as Cana laughed.

"You're so innocent, I swear. You know, Loke's always had an appetite for sex. Eventually he's gonna want a ride on the Lucy train, and you can't deny him forever. I'm actually surprised he hasn't jumped you yet. But then again, he treats you differently." Cana said, smiling as Lucy looked away.

"I know...but we just started dating. You don't think...he already wants to do that, do you?" She asked, recalling last night. Loke could have 'jumped' her, yet he didn't.

"Of course he does. Hell, he's probably been dreaming about it since before he was even your spirit. But like I said, you're different to him. He's going to wait for you to be ready because he respects you. But that doesn't mean you should make him wait forever." She said with a wink, poking her tongue out. Lucy couldn't help but laugh.

"I don't intend to. Just...a little longer."

"Nothing wrong with that. Though, I don't know how you can wait that long. Lord knows I couldn't with Laxus."

"Cana! Wait...you two aren't even dating!" Lucy yelled, pointing an accusing finger at her perverted friend.

" _Exactly_. Hey, what are you doing tonight? Levy's been wanting to have a sleepover." The brunette asked, deciding to change the subject.

"Nothing, actually. Why don't you guys come over here?"

"Sounds good. I'll let them know and we'll stop by later."

"Okay, see you later!" Lucy called as Cana walked away. A sleepover might just be the thing she needs.

* * *

 

Lucy made sure to tidy up a bit before her company came over. Luckily, there was no puke in her bathroom. She would have killed Loke if there was. There was a knock at the door just as she finished getting ready, but before she could even open it somebody _kicked_ it open. Now, Lucy was expecting Cana and Levy of course. Erza made sense, even Mira. But this? This was a bit...much. Didn't they know she had a tiny apartment?

"Hey, we invited a few extra people. Hope you don't mind." Cana said as she strolled through Lucy's room like she owned the place.

"It's not like I have a choice.." She muttered to herself as the group settled themselves in a circle on her floor. Juvia, Lisanna, Bisca, Wendy, Charle and Evergreen had apparently tagged along. Add that to Cana, Levy, Erza and Mira, plus herself...tonight would be interesting. And long.

"So, are you going to finish explaining what happened?" Cana asked a meek looking Levy, who laughed nervously as all eyes rested on her.

"What happened?" Lucy asked, being completely lost.

"Levy's hiding something from us. She was just about to tell us why Gajeel's been all over her." Mira explained with a devious look in her eyes.

_Well, looks like this is what we'll be doing all night. Boy talk._

"He hasn't been all over me! He just kind of...asked me out on a date yesterday..." Levy admitted shyly, covering her ears as the room erupted with screams.

"When?! Where?! Are you guys official or what?!" Lucy asked excitedly. She just knew Gajeel would make a move!

"T-this Friday, I'm not sure, and no...not yet. I think he might ask me on the date though." She replied, blushing happily at the thought.

"Kyaa! We have to pick out an outfit for you! And do your hair and make up!" Mira squealed, her eyes sparkling.

"Damn Levy, you're lucky. I wish Laxus had the balls to ask me out." Cana muttered, huffing angrily. Lucy patted her on the shoulder sympathetically.

"He has, Cana, you were just too drunk to form a response. In fact, I think he has a couple of times. You know, maybe he only does it when you're drunk because it's funny..." Lucy trailed off as Cana glared at her.

"I'm never too drunk to not respond! Especially to Laxus asking me out!" She huffed, even though every girl knew it was a lie. They nodded none the less.

"Speaking of guys asking girls out, I hear Lyon is still at it. Are you going to keep refusing him, Juvia?" Lisanna asked the water mage, who blushed slightly at the mention of Gray's brother.

"Actually, Juvia said yes this time. She figures since Gray-sama is taken, she should give Lyon-sama a chance." The bluenette replied, jumping as another round of screams pierced her ears.

"My, everyone sure is in a lovey mood. I hear even my brother has a certain someone." Mira sent a grin at Evergreen, who frowned in response.

"What gave you that idea? There's nothing between us!" She lied. "And what about you and Freed? He's constantly talking about you."

"Is he? Oh, he's so cute. Too shy though. I might have to make the first move!"

"You know, even Bixlow has been talking about a certain Strauss family member." Evergreen added, winking at Lisanna who's jaw dropped.

"Bixlow? He's a little...strange. I haven't really talked to him much." The younger take over mage replied nervously. Bixlow was indeed odd, but seemed nice enough...maybe.

"Well then start talking to him! He's not so bad, once you get past...well, everything." Evergreen replied.

"Wendy, I hear Romeo has a little crush on you. Is that true?" Lucy asked the young dragon slayer, watching as a dark blush spread across her face.

"Wh-what?! That's not true!" She shrieked, covering her face in embarrassment.

"She's too young for that anyways." Charle added, crossing her arms. Lucy grinned at the white Exceed.

"What about Happy, Charle? Any progress? Or is it true that you like Pantherlily? He _is_ more mature." Lucy asked the cat, grinning even more as she huffed and looked away.

"I'm not interested in either one of them." She huffed, but that blush said something different entirely.

"Alright Erza, your turn. Anything new with Jellal?" Mira asked the oddly silent redhead, who seemed to be dreading that question.

"N-no..nothing at all!" She responded, maybe a little too quickly. Mira's eyes started to shift into her matchmaking ones again, making even Erza gulp.

"You're lying. Spill it! Something happened and we want to know!" She said, grabbing her friends shoulders and shaking her for good measure. Poor Erza's face was the same color as her hair.

"W-we saw each other recently and...and talked. That's it." She said, but Mira didn't buy it.

"That's it? No asking out, no hugs, no kiss?" She questioned, gasping as Erza blushed more at the last word. "You kissed?!"

"Congratulations Erza!" Levy cheered, laughing as Erza looked down to hide her face.

"It's about time man." Cana added, earning a glare from the redhead.

"Yes yes, let's talk about Lucy now. How is it with Loke?!" Erza quickly asked, wanting the attention off of her already.

Lucy gulped as several pairs of eyes stared at her expectantly, the room going quiet. She just knew this would happen sooner or later. What was there to say, really? They were dating now and had kissed, but that's all.

_Wait...we never did get to tell everyone yesterday! Well then...this should be fun. Here goes nothing._

"We're together." She stated matter-of-factly. Once again, the room erupted in cheers. "And we kissed." She added, wondering if her windows would shatter from the high pitched screams.

"Lu-chan, that's great!" Levy said happily, beaming at her friend.

"I knew it would happen, I knew it!" Erza said proudly, sharing the same grin as Mira.

"How is he, by the way? Anything new with his behavior?" The barmaid asked, turning serious. Some of the others looked confused.

"Oh, right, not everyone knows. Loke's been going through some changes lately that make him turn into...well...to put it simply, an animal. Whenever I'm hurt he slaughters whatever did it to me. It's not something he can control either, since he is technically a lion and it's in his blood. But he's been doing...better, I guess." Lucy explained to the group.

"Well that's good. How long have you been together though?" Cana asked.

"Oh...only a few days. Not long at all." She said, jumping as they all glared at her.

"And you never told us?! We should've known the day it happened!" Erza yelled, causing Lucy to take cover by her bed.

"We were going to yesterday, but..." She trailed off, glancing at Lisanna who looked away guiltily. "But..erm...Natsu and Gray came over to tell us about their relationship. It's pretty crazy, isn't it? I thought they hated each other." She said, sighing in relief as the girls started talking about the two boys and not her. Lisanna sent her a grateful smile, which she returned happily.

"I was hoping someone would bring them up! Is it weird that I think it's kind of cute?" Mira asked. Lucy tuned out the conversation as she started thinking about Loke.

_I wonder if he's okay...as soon as everyone leaves tomorrow, I'll call him out. Maybe we can go do something..._

* * *

 

Despite it being called a 'sleepover' there hadn't been much sleeping and the girls had gone home rather early in the morning, all looking exhausted. Lucy's apartment was a little messy but she just couldn't bring herself to care. She thought about sleeping but then remembered Loke, and quickly whipped out his key. Screw sleeping, she wanted to see him!

_It's weird how we've only been together a few days and I already can't stand being away from him. Maybe it's a sign?_

"Open, gate of the lion!" She called out in a tired voice, smiling as Loke appeared in a flash.

"Well, good morning there princess. You look...well, you look tired. You can't _still_ be hungover." He commented, taking in her tired appearance as she lay on her bed.

"No, there was a sleepover last night. We...didn't really sleep." She replied sheepishly. Loke smirked at that.

"So, my beautiful princess didn't get any sleep but she still called out her lion? Why, if I didn't know any better I'd say you missed me." Loke grinned as he sat next to her, eyes widening as she yanked him forward by his tie and kissed him.

"Like you didn't miss me too." She replied, grinning at his surprised face. She then gulped as he smirked lecherously.

"How about I show you just _how much_ I missed you?"


	9. Chapter 9

The look in Loke's eyes made Lucy almost shiver, for multiple reasons. She felt like he could devour her if he wanted, but that wasn't the scary part. No, what scared her was that she actually wanted him to. She wanted _him_. And who wouldn't? With him laying on top of her like this, their chests pressed together and lips inches apart, it was a bit difficult to ignore the growing tension in her lower stomach. But the more rational part of her told her to wait, and that this was happening too soon. They hadn't even been together that long! But still.. It was a tempting offer.

Loke however wasn't having any thoughts, besides making Lucy his. He loved her, and wanted to show her how much. There wasn't a doubt in his mind that Lucy was his soul mate. Ever since he became her spirit, he had some kind of feelings for her, and over time they grew into something deeper. When Lucy finally started to reciprocate those feelings he felt like he was on top of the world. And, he really did miss her. During their short time apart he had time to think about things, and realized he didn't like being away from her. He wanted to be with her all the time. Of all the women he's dated, he's never felt like this before. He wanted to show Lucy how deep his love ran, the best way he knew how.

He kissed her with as much passion as he could muster, waiting until he felt her body relax before swiping her lip with his tongue. He wasn't going to rush her, and if she told him to stop he would, but for now he would enjoy this. Their tongues glided across each other and he resisted the urge to groan at how good she tasted. Then, when he felt her sift her long fingers through his hair, it encouraged him to go farther. He began kissing his way down to her neck, occasionally nipping and licking at places, and then moved even lower to her collar bone. His sensitive ears could hear her breathing pick up and her heartbeat increase, and knew he was in the same state. When he reached the curve of her cleavage he stopped and looked up at her, making sure she was okay with everything. What he didn't expect was for her to suddenly pull her shirt over her head. He watched in fascination as her large bust bounced free, her bra being the only thing covering them. This time he did groan.

She felt like she was out of her mind and someone else was controlling her. Usually she thought things through more, but something just told her everything was okay. This was Loke after all, her spirit who had saved her so many times. But now he was also her boyfriend. She trusted him with every fiber of her being, which is probably why she was okay with what they were about to do. Sure, she was nervous. This was her first time and Loke's millionth. But she knew he would be gentle and in the end, she would be happy they did it. It was almost a relief having someone so experienced. He knew exactly what to do, and that made everything easier.

She felt a hard jolt shoot down to her lower stomach when he ran his tongue up her cleavage. She knew what he wanted, and even though he'd seen her naked before she still felt a little hesitant. He obviously knew this, because he suddenly went back to kissing her senseless. A thought came to her mind, why was he still fully clothed? Shouldn't she be having some fun too? "Loke.." She mumbled, tugging on his jacket. He smirked at her sudden eagerness and wordlessly began stripping, removing all of his clothes until just his lower half was covered. Lucy ran her eyes up and down his muscled torso, her fingers reaching out to run over his abs and chest. She sat up a little so he was straddling her hips and curiously licked a path down his chest, and then went back up to bite at his neck. The low growl she got in response made her smile. It was a good feeling, knowing she affected him like this. Her smile vanished as she suddenly felt a breeze on her chest, and squealed when she realized he had somehow un-hooked her bra in the matter of a second. She hugged him tight so he wouldn't see her chest, causing him to chuckle.

"Don't hide from me, Lucy, I've seen it before." He said with a grin, running his hand up and down her back. While he wasn't against having their bare chests pressed against each other, he would rather see her naked. She looked up at him with her big brown eyes and pouted, a sight so adorable he couldn't help but kiss her. She seemed to relax when he did that, so he made sure to keep doing it when she got nervous. "I can make it fair, if you want." He suddenly suggested, looking at her mischievously.

"What do you mean? Isn't it already fair?" She asked, wondering what he was getting at. They were both shirtless, so how wasn't it fair?

"Well, even though you won't let me see your chest, I guess it's fair. But I can always.. Show you more. You know, so you don't feel so nervous?" He suggested, already removing his belt. Lucy's eyes widened dramatically when she realized what he meant. If anything, that just made her more nervous. But then again.. She was curious. And having him go first would make her feel a little better.

"A-are you sure?" She asked, knowing Loke was probably completely comfortable with being naked around her, even though he's never done it before.

"I'm positive. If it makes you feel better, I'll do anything." He replied, knowing that he had caught her interest.

"Well... Okay, I guess." She hesitantly replied, watching with a red face as he sat back and pulled off his pants, leaving him in just boxers. She held her breath and watched anxiously as he quickly removed his boxers too, nearly choking as she started at his completely naked body, forgetting all about covering her chest.

"Feel better?" He asked with a suggestive tone, watching her ogle him. It's not like he had anything to be ashamed of, why else would he be able to strip as if it were nothing? Instead of an answer, he got tackled back onto the bed and kissed firmly on the lips. His eyes widened slightly when she started running her hands up and down his body, going dangerously low but never touching his awakening member. Lucy was suddenly feeling daring, the sight of him naked stirring up a deep emotion she couldn't describe. All she knew was she wanted more. And Loke would definitely give it to her.

Since she seemed distracted now he decided to slowly reach up, His fingertips running up her smooth stomach, until they brushed against the bottom of her breasts. She didn't even notice the slight contact so he pushed it farther, until his hands were completely filled with the massive globes. She moaned at the feeling, too distracted with touching him to care. She felt something hard poking her leg and blushed when she realized what it was, but it also excited her even more. She had always been fascinated by the male anatomy and always wondered what it looked like. Sure, after she joined the guild she immediately got an eye full of Gray's, what with his chronic stripping. But she's never seen one during... This. When it's hard. Her curiosity was getting the best of her, and she let herself reach down to brush her fingers against the tip, jumping when Loke groaned. Lucy was amazed that such a simple touch could get a reaction like that. Deciding that she wanted more, she broke their kiss and sat back, so she could get a better look. It looked nothing like she imagined, but the sight was still enough to turn her on even more. This time she watched Loke's face as she touched it again, this time running a finger up his length and circling the tip. Warmth pooled in her belly when he bit his lip and bucked his hips, wanting more friction.

She was testing him, he knew she was curious, but he wanted more and was losing patience. If she kept touching him like this he wouldn't be able to hold back. All Loke wanted was to rip off her shorts and dive into her sweet depths. He wanted to make her his and prove how much he loved her. But he couldn't rush her, he had to be gentle.

"Loke.. I.. Tell me what to do." She said with a blush, glancing down at his erect member nervously. He mailed at this and grabbed her hand, placing it on his shaft and curling her fingers around the length, before guiding her hand up and down.

"Do this, but don't go too far back. Make sure your grip isn't too loose either. Once you get used to it, you can go faster." He said, suppressing a moan as she tightened her grip and started moving her hand, giving him the stimulation he wanted. While she focused on that, he went back to her ample chest, squeezing the mounds of flesh slightly. When she started going faster he decided to push things even further and brushed his thumbs over her nipples, almost grinning as she gasped and arched her back. The faster she went, the more he wanted, until eventually he flipped their position so he was on top. This time instead of his hands he used his mouth, latching on to the erect bud and sucking. Lucy moaned even louder and gripped his fluffy mane, arching into his skilled mouth. Loke used one hand to hold himself up whole the other began unzipping her shorts, swiftly yanking them down to her knees. Lucy jumped as she realized her underwear went with them, leaving her completely exposed. She blushed as he looked over her body, licking his lips in excitement.

"You're beautiful." He growled, voice deeper than usual. Their lips smashed together again as he spread her legs apart and rubbed his flared head against her slit, eyes rolling back as he realized she was incredibly wet. She was just as turned on as he was. Before he positioned himself at her entrance he looked into her eyes which were foggy with lust. He needed to make sure she wanted this. "Are you ready, Lucy? It's going to hurt but I promise it gets better."

"I'm ready." She nodded, "I trust you."

"Okay." He nodded, placing the tip of his member at her entrance. He watched her face carefully as he entered her, watching for signs of discomfort. She didn't react until the entire head was in.

"I-it kind of hurts." She whimpered, wondering how his entire length was supposed to fit.

"It'll pass, just relax." He said, kissing her cheek as he pushed forward. He felt her entire body tense up and stopped when she whimpered again. He was still only half way in. "Relax." He whispered, going agonizingly slow even though he wanted to pound into her already. But he wouldn't hurt her, not anymore than he had to. She gripped his shoulders hard enough to bruise as he continued until finally he was completely sheathed. "Tell me when to move."

"J-just give me a second." She said, taking deep breathes as she adjusted to his length. It felt weird being stretched like this, but at the same time she was happy. There was nobody else she wanted to do this with, only Loke, and she knew it was the right choice. If only it didn't hurt so much. But, she figured the sooner he started moving, the sooner she'd get used to it. "Okay, you can move."

It still hurt as he started removing himself from her, but not as much. It was more uncomfortable than anything. But soon enough, it morphed into something greater, something that made her toes curl. She moaned slightly as he pushed back in, loving how she could feel his hardened length pulse with desire, and wished he would go faster. As if reading her mind, Loke let out a breath he didn't know he was holding and began moving in and out of her wet core at a faster pace, glad that he could stop being so gentle. As much as he didn't want to hurt her, he really wanted to let loose and make her scream in pleasure. Now that she was comfortable, he went back to licking and sucking on her neck, behind her ear, and down to her chest, loving how she moaned at each thrust. He let out a growl as she raked her nails down his back, not hard enough to draw blood but enough to leave welts. Loke could feel something growing inside, something feral that made everything feel so much better. He felt the need to mark Lucy, to make her his, and to hear her scream his name. He didn't even realize he had changed until Lucy gasped.

"L-Loke!" She half moaned, still overcome by the intense waves of pleasure going though her body. She looked into his slitted pupils with slight caution, wondering why he would change suddenly.

"I-it's okay, it just feels good. I'm okay." He said, voice several octaves lower. Lucy shivered as she caught a glimpse of his sharp canines, feeling oddly excited by them and his sharp nails. Seeing him lose control like this made something inside of her almost snap, causing her to gasp and grip his hair. She knew she was almost at her limit, and could tell Loke was too, as his pace was harsh and wild. She always imagined going this fast would hurt, but it actually made her see stars. "L-Loke.. I.."

"I know. Me too." He said somewhat breathlessly, leaning down to Lucy's neck and sucking hard, determined to leave a mark. However, as soon as he felt Lucy's tight walls clench around him, and heard her cry out his name, His vision went white for a second and he let his teeth puncture her skin as he too came. Their bodies writhed against each other for a moment until they both came down from their highs, and Loke realized what he had done. Quickly pulling out, he looked at Lucy with concern, wondering if he hurt her.

"Lucy, I'm so sorry, did I hurt you?" He asked, watching as she tried to regain her breath. She looked at him curiously and then noticed a little spot of red on his lip, and gingerly touched her neck. Her eyes widened when she saw blood. "You bit me? I didn't even feel it." She replied, making Loke feel relieved.

"Yeah, I don't know what came over me. I'm glad it didn't hurt though. But uh.. That's going to leave a mark. Plus the hickey I gave you.." He trailed off as he glanced at the dark red spot surrounding the two little bite marks.

"It's okay. I'm yours, right?" She said with a smile, causing Loke to laugh. "Yep, you're all mine. Just like I'm all yours."

"Let's keep it that way." She said, glancing at his teeth which were still sharp. "Loke, why did you change all of a sudden? And why won't it go away?"

"I don't know, actually. It just felt so good I just.. Lost it. It should have gone away by now though.." He said, not quite knowing the answer himself.

"Well, it doesn't matter, I love how you look no matter what."

"And I love you." He replied without missing a beat. She giggled and kissed his nose, "I love you too. How about we take a shower and head to the guild? We're all sweaty." She said with a grimace, not liking the sticky feeling covering her body. The idea of showering with Lucy was enough to made Loke's limp member harden again.

"Sounds great."

* * *

 

After a _very_ long shower, the two walked into the guild and were immediately met with an odd sight. A crowd of girls were surrounding the bar where an uncomfortable looking Mira stood, trying to calm them down. Lucy had no idea who these girls were but Loke looked incredibly nervous and tried to leave instantly. Just as he spun around to leave the girls all turned around and started yelling, swarming him and Lucy in a second.

"Loke, where have you been?"

"We've been looking everywhere for you!"

"What happened to the date we were supposed to go on?"

"You've been with her, haven't you?!"

It was then that Lucy realized who these girls were. Just a few of Loke's ex girlfriends. The few who were also crazy and never stopped asking about him.

"Ah.. Eheh, hello ladies. Nice to see you all again." He said nervously, having completely forgot about these girls. And why wouldn't he? He had Lucy now.

"Answer the question, Loke, are you with this girl now? Is that why we haven't seen you?" One of the girls asked, glaring at an uncomfortable Lucy who was just about to make her escape and go hide behind Erza. She yelped as Loke suddenly grabbed her and pulled her closer, meaning there was no way she would be leaving this awkward situation..

"I'm sorry, ladies, but Lucy is my girlfriend and has been for some time now." He said, surprising Lucy. She thought he would have tried to lie his way out of this so they wouldn't kill him. Of course, as soon as he said this the girls began crying.

"Why, Loke? Why her?"

"You said you loved me!"

"We were made for each other!"

"I'm very sorry for leaving and not telling any of you, but Lucy is special to me. She's different from any other girl I've ever met. She's the one I love, and will love for the rest of my life. You're all very beautiful, but you can all do better." He said, giving Lucy a kiss on the lips to prove his point. The girls gasped and one by one slapped Loke before storming out of the guild, leaving everyone in a silent state of shock. Seeing her boyfriend get slapped after such a sweet moment made Lucy want to go unleash Aquarius on those girls. But Loke grabbed her by the waist and shook his head.

"Don't worry about it. They're not worth it anyways." He said, smiling despite the handprints on his face.

"Did you really mean all of that? About me?" She asked, looking up at him with shining brown eyes. He smiled and nodded, nearly falling over as she hugged him tightly and kissed him.

"I'll always love you too, Loke." She said, completely forgetting that all eyes were on them. Their beautiful moment was promptly ruined as Lucy suddenly found herself being sniffed by a certain dragon slayer.

"Oi.. Luce.. You smell like Loke!" He yelled, causing Lucy's face to go red. Leave it to Natsu to ruin her perfect moment.

"NATSU!" She shrieked, glaring at the pinkette. Just as she turned around, another nose started sniffing her.

"Huh.. She does. Ha, bunny girl got laid! Gihihi!" Gajeel said, looking down as Levy tried pulling him away.

"Sorry, Lu-chan. Congratulations though!" She said, giving her friend an apologetic look. This started off a chain reaction, guild members began giving the couple cheers and high fives.

"Way to go man. Just don't knock her up." Gray said, patting Loke on the back. This caused both Loke and Lucy to tense up, their faces going white.

"Uh..." Loke muttered dumbly, looking at Lucy with wide eyes. A sword being drawn could be heard in the once again silent guild.

"If you got Lucy pregnant I will murder you." Erza said, glaring daggers at the stunned lion. He had worn a condom... Right? All eyes were suddenly on Lucy, who looked like she could pass out at any moment. She didn't remember him using protection, or her even telling him to. She had gotten completely caught up in the moment and forgot. So did that mean she was...

"Pregnant...?"


End file.
